


Faith Your Fears

by pongeflap



Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Bottom Woo Jiho | Zico, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Bang Yongguk, Yongguk Has Panic Attacks
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 72,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongeflap/pseuds/pongeflap
Summary: "ไม่มีอะไรที่จีโฮทำไม่ได้อยู่แล้วไม่ใช่หรือ? คนเก่ง”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Faith Your Fears : PART I 
> 
> SINCE 2009 – 2013
> 
> (Bang Yongguk x Woo jiho)
> 
> #phfiction

ทุกคนล้วนมีความกลัวในใจ

 

 

ไม่ว่าในสายตาของคนอื่น บุคคลนั้นจะถูกมองว่าเป็นผู้แข็งแกร่งสักเพียงใด

 

 

ทว่าลึกๆแล้ว ความกลัวย่อมซ่อนอยู่ภายใต้จิตใจของทุกคนเสมอ

 

 

และแม้ว่ามันจะดูน่าอาย ที่ต้องเปิดเผยความกลัวของตัวเองให้คนรอบข้างได้รับรู้

 

 

หากแต่คนที่กล้าพอจะยอมเปิดเผยความกลัวจากเบื้องลึกของจิตใจ คนนั้นย่อมสมควรถูกเรียกว่าผู้กล้า

 

 

แล้วคุณล่ะ กล้าพอที่จะเปิดเผยความกลัวของตัวเองไหม?

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

1.

 

 

 

-2009-

 

 

 

เสียงพูดคุย เสียงตะโกน เสียงดนตรี แสงไฟหลากสี รสชาติของแอลกอฮอลล์ และควันบุหรี่ และสิ่งแวดล้อมรอบตัวต่างบ่งบอกได้อย่างดีว่าสถานที่ที่เขาอยู่ตอนนี้คือผับ

 

 

 

ผับใต้ดิน สถานที่ที่ใครหลายคนเดินทางมาเพื่อสังสรรค์ พบปะ พูดคุย และดื่มด่ำกับความสนุกสนานของแสงสีและน้ำเมา

 

 

 

ทว่าสำหรับอูจีโฮ ผับใต้ดินเปรียบเสมือนกับที่ทำงานของเขา สถานที่ที่แรพเปอร์ใต้ดินสามารถแสดงตัวตนได้ตามที่ใจหวัง ไม่ได้สนใจ ไม่ต้องกลัวอะไร เพราะสิ่งที่ได้รับกลับมา มันคือประสบการณ์ ประสบการณ์ที่จะสร้างให้จีโฮกลายเป็นคนที่เหมาะสมกับอาชีพแรพเปอร์มากยิ่งขึ้น

 

 

 

ดังนั้น จีโฮจึงไม่รู้สึกกลัวที่เขาจะต้องก้าวขึ้นไปบนเวทีในแต่ละคืน ด้วยเพลงที่เขียนขึ้นด้วยตัวเอง ─ เพลงที่เขียนทั้งคืน เพลงที่แอบคุณครูเขียนในคาบเรียน บางเพลงใช้เวลาหลายวัน ทว่าบางครั้งก็ใช้เวลาหลายเดือน แม้ว่าบางครั้งที่ขึ้นเวทีจะได้รับเสียงโห่ไล่กลับมาแทนที่จะเป็นเสียงเชียร์ แต่อย่างน้อยสิ่งที่ได้ทำในทุกๆคืนมันก็ยิ่งตอกย้ำให้จีโฮรู้ว่าเขารักอาชีพนี้มากเพียงใด

 

 

 

“มาหลบอยู่ที่นี่นี่เอง”

 

 

 

เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นข้างหลัง พร้อมกับแสงสว่างที่สอดส่องเข้ามาตามรอยแหวกของผ้า

 

 

 

ทุกครั้งก่อนขึ้นเวที จีโฮมักจะหลบตัวมาอยู่ในซอกหลืบแคบๆในมุมอับมุมหนึ่งหลังเวทีเสมอ มุมอับที่ถูกใช้ไว้เพื่อเก็บของจำพวกลำโพงเก่าๆ หรืออุปกรณ์บนเวทีที่ชำรุดเสียหาย และมีผ้าสีดำผืนใหญ่ปิดกั้นไว้จากโลกภายนอกอีกที นี่จึงเป็นจุดที่เหมาะสมหากใครต้องการที่จะอยู่เงียบๆสักพักในสถานที่แบบนี้ เพราะผ้าสีดำผืนนั้นช่วยปิดกั้นแสงสีเสียงได้ดีอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ

 

 

 

จีโฮควรจะนึกหงุดหงิดที่มีคนมาขัดจังหวะการทำสมาธิก่อนขึ้นเวทีของเขา

 

 

 

ทว่าคนที่เข้ามาขัดจังหวะนั้นคือบังยงกุก

 

 

 

จีโฮจึงทำได้เพียงแค่เม้มปากของตัวเองโดยไม่พูดอะไร ในขณะที่มองผู้ที่มาใหม่จัดการปิดผ้าคลุมให้เรียบร้อยดังเดิม ก่อนจะสาวท้าวเดินตรงมาทางเขา

 

 

 

“นั่งด้วยคนได้ไหม?”

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยพร้อมกับเพยิดหน้าไปทางลำโพงตัวเก่าที่จีโฮนั่งขัดสมาธิอยู่บนนั้น

 

 

 

“วุ่นวายจริง”

 

 

 

แม้ว่าปากจะเอ่ยออกไปอย่างนั้น ทว่าจีโฮก็เขยิบเว้นเนื้อที่เพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายสามารถหย่อนตัวนั่งลงด้วยกันได้

 

 

 

“พร้อมหรือยัง?”

 

 

 

“เคยเห็นจีโฮไม่พร้อมด้วยหรือ?”

 

 

 

“ครับ พ่อคนเก่ง”

 

 

 

จีโฮเตรียมตัวปัดมือของอีกฝ่ายออกเมื่อคิดว่าบังยงกุกจะต้องยกมือขึ้นมายีหัวเขาเหมือนที่เคยทำแน่ๆ ทว่าเด็กหนุ่มกลับต้องคอยเก้อ เมื่อมือคู่เดิมคู่นั้นไม่ได้ยกขึ้นมาเล่นผมเขาเหมือนเคย

 

 

 

บังยงกุกทำเพียงแค่นั่งลูบมือตัวเอง ใบหน้าคมก้มต่ำลงมองปลายเท้าตัวเอง และเมื่อจีโฮสังเกตดีๆ ใบหน้าของคนโตกว่ากลับฉายแววของความกังวลอย่างปิดไม่มิด

 

 

 

ท่าทีที่เปลี่ยนไปของชายหนุ่มทำให้จีโฮหลุดปากถามออกไปด้วยความเป็นห่วง

 

 

 

“เป็นอะไรเนี่ย?”

 

 

 

แม้ว่าบังยงกุกจะคิดว่าจีโฮจะถามเพราะความอยากรู้กึ่งรำคาญก็ตาม

 

 

 

“ถ้าพูดออกไปแล้วเราจะโกรธพี่ไหม?”

 

 

 

“ถ้ายังเล่นตัวอยู่แบบนี้ก็จะโกรธแน่ๆ” จีโฮว่าด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เริ่มไม่พอใจ

 

 

 

บังยงกุกกำลังคิดว่าเด็กหนุ่มคงเริ่มรำคาญเขาขึ้นมาจริงๆ จึงเอ่ยพูดไปโดยไม่รีรออะไรอีก

 

 

 

ไม่รู้เลยว่าภายในใจของจีโฮมันร้อนรุ่มแทบตาย เพราะกลัวว่าจะมีอะไรไม่ดีเกิดขึ้นกับบังยงกุก

 

 

 

“คือพี่ … พึ่งได้เซ็นสัญญา”

 

 

 

“สัญญา? สัญญาอะไร?”

 

 

 

“อาทิตย์ที่แล้วมีแมวมองจากค่ายเพลงมาชวนให้ไปออดิชั่น พี่เลยไปเล่นๆ …”

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“ไม่คิดว่าจะติด แต่เขาพึ่งเรียกไปคุยเมื่อตอนกลางวัน”

 

 

 

“แล้วก็เซ็นสัญญา?”

 

 

 

“อืม”

 

 

 

จีโฮนิ่ง นิ่งเพื่อประมวลทุกคำพูดที่พึ่งออกมาจากปากของบังยงกุกอีกครั้งอย่างถี่ถ้วน

 

 

 

“แปลว่าพี่จะไม่มาที่นี่แล้วหรือ?”

 

 

 

จีโฮเอ่ยถาม พยายามบังคับสีหน้าให้ดูเป็นปกติที่สุด

 

 

 

ทว่าความพยายามของเด็กหนุ่มในวัยสิบเจ็ดปีกลับล้มเหลว เมื่อความกลัวที่อยู่ในใจมันล้นทะลักออกมาจนกักเก็บไว้ไม่ไหวอีกต่อไป

 

 

 

แม้อูจีโฮจะหวังว่าความมืดจะช่วยบดบังหยาดน้ำตาที่เอ่อคลออยู่เต็มดวงตาคู่กลม แต่คนโตกว่ากลับสังเกตเห็นมันได้อย่างง่ายดาย

 

 

 

“อย่าร้อง … พี่ขอโทษ …”

 

 

 

“พี่จะขอโทษทำไม?”

 

 

 

“จีโฮโกรธไม่ใช่หรือ?”

 

 

 

“ไม่ได้โกรธ ทำไมต้องโกรธ?”

 

 

 

จีโฮเอ่ย พยายามจะกลืนก้อนสะอื้นลงคอไป ไม่อยากแสดงความอ่อนแอออกมาให้คนตรงหน้าเห็น จีโฮไม่อยากให้บังยงกุกต้องมาเห็นจีโฮในสภาพน้ำตานองหน้าทุเรศๆแบบนั้น

 

 

 

“ไม่รู้สิ แต่นึกว่าจีโฮจะโกรธ”

 

 

 

“ไม่โกรธ แต่ไม่ได้เตรียมตัวมารับรู้เรื่องนี้ในวันนี้”

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“จีโฮลืมไปว่าพวกเราจะอยู่ตรงนี้ตลอดไปไม่ได้”

 

 

 

“ไม่มีใครย่ำอยู่ที่เดิมตลอดไปหรอกจีโฮ ทุกคนล้วนต้องก้าวเดิน จีโฮเองก็ด้วย”

 

 

 

“จีโฮไม่เคยคิดถึงอนาคตเลย จีโฮคิดแค่ว่าชีวิตตอนนี้ของจีโฮมันพอแล้ว ชีวิตที่มีแค่เนื้อเพลงกับเวทีที่นี่”

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“แล้วก็มีพี่ยงกุก”

 

 

 

“อย่าโกรธเลยนะ”

 

 

 

“บอกว่าไม่ได้โกรธ แค่กลัวว่าจะไม่ได้อยู่กับพี่ยงกุกแล้ว”

 

 

 

“พี่ไม่ได้หายไปไหน”

 

 

 

“แต่พี่ก็จะไม่มาที่นี่แล้ว”

 

 

 

“ก็ใช่ แต่ …”

 

 

 

“ไม่ชอบเลย แค่คิดก็ไม่ชอบแล้ว”

 

 

 

“อยากตามมาอยู่ด้วยกันไหม?”

 

 

 

ตาใสของเด็กหนุ่มเสมองไปยังคนข้างๆอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

 

 

 

“จะให้ตามไปยังไง? หน้าแบบจีโฮจะมีคนอยากรับเข้าบริษัทไหม?”

 

 

 

“ไม่มีอะไรที่จีโฮทำไม่ได้อยู่แล้วไม่ใช่หรือ? คนเก่ง”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกส่งยิ้มให้

 

 

 

ยิ้มที่กลายมาเป็นแรงใจของเด็กหนุ่มในทุกวันนี้โดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

 

 

“จะลองดูก็แล้วกัน …”

 

 

 

“คนเก่งของพี่ ทำได้อยู่แล้ว”

 

 

 

สิ้นคำ ฝ่ามือคู่เดิม จากคนๆเดิม ก็วางแหมะลงบนกลุ่มผมสีเข้มของจีโฮ ก่อนจะโยกไปมาเบาๆเหมือนที่ชอบทำ

 

 

 

ความอบอุ่นจากฝ่ามือบนศีรษะแผ่ซ่านเข้าไปทั่วทุกอณูร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่ม

 

 

 

แต่จีโฮกลับเลือกที่จะปัดออก พร้อมแสร้งทำเป็นชักสีหน้าไม่พอใจ ก่อนบ่นกระปอดกระแปดอย่างไม่เต็มใจนัก ท่าทีที่เรียกรอยยิ้มเอ็นดูของบังยงกุกได้อย่างดี

 

 

 

เพียงแค่คิดว่าหลังจากนี้อาจจะไม่ได้เห็นรอยยิ้มแบบนี้จากอีกฝ่ายต่อไปแล้ว จีโฮก็รู้สึกโคตรแย่ที่สุดในชีวิต

 

 

 

เพราะฉะนั้น จะพยายามตามไปอยู่ด้วยก็แล้วกันนะ

 

 

 

 

2.

 

 

 

-2010-

 

 

 

“รออะไรอยู่อีก เข้าไปสิ”

 

 

 

เจ้าของเสียงพูดพร้อมกับออกแรงผลักจนอูจีโฮที่ยืนเหม่ออยู่เซไปข้างหน้าเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะได้สติ เด็กหนุ่มก็รีบถอยตัวกลับมายืนอยู่ข้างๆอีกฝ่ายเช่นเดิมพร้อมทำหน้ายู่

 

 

 

“อย่าผลักได้ไหม ขอล่ะ”

 

 

 

“แล้วจะยืนอยู่ตรงนี้จนแข็งตายไปเลยไหม?”

 

 

 

“ขอทำใจแป๊บนึงได้ไหมเล่า!”

 

 

 

“ไม่ได้ ทำใจมาสิบห้านาทีแล้ว ถ้ามึงยืนยันจะยืนทำใจกลางอากาศสามองศาแบบนี้ต่อก็เชิญ กูกลับก่อนแล้วกัน”

 

 

 

สิ้นเสียง มือขาวซีดก็ยื่นออกมาจับชายเสื้อของอีกฝ่ายเพื่อยึดไว้ไม่ให้เด็กหนุ่มเดินไปไหนทันที

 

 

 

“ไม่เอา อย่าพึ่งไป!”

 

 

 

“มึงก็เข้าไปสักทีเถอะจีโฮ เล็บกูม่วงไปหมดแล้วมึงเห็นไหม?”

 

 

 

ไม่พูดเปล่า พัคคยองยังยื่นมือมาตรงหน้าเพื่อนสนิทอย่างหัวเสีย โชว์เรียวนิ้วที่โดนความเย็นกัดจากการยืนตากลมหนาวเป็นเวลานานให้อีกฝ่ายดู

 

 

 

“เออๆ” จีโฮปัดมืออีกฝ่ายออก ก่อนจะเบนสายตาไปทางประตูทางเข้าอย่างกังวลใจ

 

 

 

“มันจะยากอะไรวะ ก็แค่เปิดประตูเข้าไปมึงก็ได้เจอพี่เขาแล้วอะ”

 

 

 

ใช่ …

 

 

 

แค่เปิดประตู

 

 

 

ประตูที่เป็นปราการเดียวที่กั้นระหว่างเขากับบังยงกุกอยู่ ณ ตอนนี้

 

 

 

“กูไม่ได้เจอเขานานมากแล้ว”

 

 

 

“ก็นี่ไง รีบๆเข้าไป จะได้เจอกันเสียที”

 

 

 

พัคคยองว่าพร้อมกับถูมือทั้งสองเข้าด้วยกันเพื่อคลายความหนาว มิวายหันไปเร่งเพื่อนสนิทอีกทีด้วยความรำคาญ “เร็วๆ ต้องรีบกลับไปซ้อมอีก ถ้าวันนี้สาย พี่ผู้จัดการเอากูตายแน่ๆ”

 

 

 

“อืม ก็ได้” อูจีโฮเอ่ยตอบ ก่อนจะสูดหายใจรวบรวมความพร้อม นิ้วมือที่เคยเป็นสีขาวซีดหากแต่บัดนี้กลับเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงอมม่วงเพราะถูกความหนาวกัดกินค่อยๆยื่นออกไปจับที่ลูกบิดประตู แรงสั่นน้อยๆที่ไม่แน่ใจว่าเกิดขึ้นจากความหนาวหรือความกลัวปรากฏออกมาอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้

 

 

 

อูจีโฮกำลังจะได้เจอบังยงกุก

 

 

 

หลังจากวันนั้นที่บังยงกุกเอ่ยปากให้เขาตามมา อูจีโฮก็ทำทุกวิถีทางเพื่อที่จะได้เซ็นสัญญากับค่ายเพลงสักค่าย เพียงเพื่อจะได้อยู่กับบังยงกุก แม้จะไม่รู้เลยว่าหนทางหลังจากนั้นจะเป็นอย่างไรต่อไป

 

 

 

 

โชคดีที่ความสามารถและพรสวรรค์ของจีโฮทำให้เด็กหนุ่มถูกคัดเลือกและได้เซ็นสัญญาอยางรวดเร็ว อูจีโฮถูกวางตัวให้เข้าเป็นสมาชิกของวงบอยแบนด์ที่จะได้เดบิวต์ในฤดูใบไม้ผลิปีหน้า ตารางซ้อมที่แน่นขนัดที่ทางบริษัทจัดให้ก็ทำให้เขาจำต้องทิ้งอาชีพแรพเปอร์ใต้ดินไปอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ แม้ว่าในใจจะนึกเสียดายเพียงใด หากแต่จีโฮก็ยังรู้ถึงความต้องการที่แท้จริงของตน จีโฮรักการทำเพลง ไม่ใช่แค่การเป็นนักร้อง เป็นไอดอล แต่สิ่งที่อูจีโฮต้องการจริงๆคือการที่ได้สร้างสรรค์ผลงานออกมาผ่านคำร้องและถ้อยทำนอง เพราะอย่างนั้น เด็กหนุ่มมักเจียดเวลาซ้อมเต้นมาเขียนเพลงและเข้าห้องอัดกับเพื่อนๆเสมอ

 

 

 

เรียกได้ว่าเวลายี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมงในหนึ่งวันมันแทบไม่พอสำหรับอูจีโฮ เด็กหนุ่มตื่นเช้าเพื่อมาซ้อม ก่อนจะอาบน้ำแต่งตัวไปโรงเรียน ก่อนจะกลับมาฝึกซ้อม เขียนเพลง และเข้าห้องอัด แม้ว่าเด็กฝึกหลายๆคนจะลาออกจากโรงเรียนเพื่อมาทำตามความฝันในการเป็นนักร้อง ทว่าจีโฮไม่เคยคิดว่าการกระทำเช่นนั้นเป็นการกระทำที่สมควร จีโฮต้องการที่จะเรียนให้จบ ถึงหลายๆเสียงจะกล่าวว่ามันหนักเกินไป แต่จีโฮก็คิดว่าเขาต้องทำมันให้ได้

 

 

 

เพราะคำพูดของคนคนหนึ่ง ที่เคยกล่าวไว้

 

 

 

“ไม่มีอะไรที่จีโฮทำไม่ได้อยู่แล้วไม่ใช่หรือ? คนเก่ง”

 

 

 

และที่เขามาในวันนี้ ก็เพื่อที่จะมาหาเจ้าของคำพูดนี้ เพื่อบอกอะไรบางอย่าง

 

 

 

ประตูบานทึบถูกเปิดออก เผยให้เห็นห้องซ้อมใต้ดินที่มีเด็กฝึกหลายคนนั่งรวมกันอยู่เป็นกลุ่มๆ

 

 

 

และถึงแม้ว่าในห้องนั้นจะมีเด็กฝึกอยู่หลายสิบคน หรือต่อให้มันจะมีหลายร้อยคน อูจีโฮก็แทบไม่ต้องใช้เวลานานเพื่อมองหาคนที่เขาอยากเจอมากที่สุดในตอนนี้

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุก …”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกอยู่ในสายตาของอูจีโฮตลอดเวลา

 

 

 

ทว่าเสียงเรียกของเขามันอาจจะเบาเกินไป ทำให้ชายเจ้าของชื่อไม่ได้ยิน และไม่ได้หันมามอง

 

 

 

บังยงกุกนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น ตรงมุมห้องที่มีเด็กผู้ชายหลายคนห้อมล้อม

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มนั่งยิ้มในระหว่างที่ฟังเด็กฝึกสองคนคุยกัน จีโฮมองรอยยิ้มของอีกฝ่ายนิ่ง เพียงแค่รอยยิ้มเดียวก็ทำให้จีโฮรู้สึกเหมือนได้กลับไปเป็นเด็กหนุ่มที่มีเพียงเนื้อเพลงกับเวที และพี่ชายที่โตกว่าสองปีคนนั้นอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

อูจีโฮตั้งท่าจะเอ่ยเรียกอีกฝ่ายอีกครั้ง ทว่าเมื่อเห็นท่าทีสนิทสนมของบังยงกุกกับชายหนุ่มคนหนึ่งทำให้จีโฮถึงกับต้องเม้มปากเมื่อความรู้สึกหน่วงในอกมันพุ่งขึ้นมาจนเขาแทบหายใจไม่ออก

 

 

 

ทว่าก่อนที่จะได้ทำอะไร ชายคนหนึ่งก็เดินเข้ามาทางพวกเขาด้วยท่าทีขึงขัง

 

 

 

“เข้ามาได้ยังไงกันเจ้าเด็กพวกนี้? ไม่ใช่เด็กฝึกนี่”

 

 

 

“ไม่ใช่ครับ พวกผมมาหาคน …” พัคคยองเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยตอบ เมื่อเห็นว่าเพื่อนของเขายังคงยืนนิ่งไม่ได้สติ

 

 

 

“ที่นี่ไม่ใช่สวนสาธารณะที่พวกนายจะสามารถเข้ามาได้ตามใจชอบนะ ออกไปเดี๋ยวนี้!”

 

 

 

ชายคนนั้นพูดเสียงดังด้วยท่าทีมีน้ำโห เมื่อเห็นท่าไม่ดี พัคคยองจำต้องยกมือจับแขนเพื่อนของตนเพื่อลากอีกฝ่ายออกไปจากห้องซ้อมใต้ดินอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ ความวุ่นวายที่เกิดขึ้นทำให้เด็กฝึกหลายคนหันมามองทางพวกเขาเป็นตาเดียว

 

 

 

“กลับก่อนมึง ไว้ค่อยมาใหม่”

 

 

 

จีโฮอยากจะรั้งอีกฝ่ายไว้ แต่ก็ทำไม่ได้เมื่อชายคนนั้นเริ่มออกปากไล่อีกครั้ง เด็กหนุ่มจึงต้องกลับหลังหันเตรียมตัวเดินออกไปอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

 

 

“จีโฮ?”

 

 

 

เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นท่ามกลางความวุ่นวาย หยุดขาสองข้างที่กำลังจะก้าวผ่านบานประตูไป เร่งเสียงหัวใจให้เต้นถี่รัวขึ้นเมื่ออูจีโฮจำได้ขึ้นใจในทันทีว่าเจ้าของเสียงที่เรียกชื่อของตนนั้นเป็นใครโดยไม่ต้องหันไปมอง

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุก …”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกเห็นอูจีโฮแล้ว

 

 

 

 

 

3.

 

 

 

“จะได้เดบิวต์แล้ว”

 

 

 

“จริงหรือ?” น้ำเสียงที่เจือความดีใจผสมกับความยินดีที่ฉายอยู่บนหน้าของบังยงกุกทำให้อูจีโฮหลุดยิ้มเขินออกมาได้ไม่ยาก “ดีใจด้วยนะ”

 

 

 

“อือ นึกไม่ถึงเหมือนกันว่าจะเร็วขนาดนี้”

 

 

 

“กลายเป็นพี่แล้วสินะที่ต้องตามจีโฮให้ทัน”

 

 

 

อูจีโฮช้อนสายตามองคนโตกว่า คำพูดของบังยงกุกทำให้เขาไม่ชอบใจเลยสักนิด

 

 

 

“ไม่เห็นจะต้องตามเลย จีโฮไม่ได้จะวิ่งหนีพี่ยงกุกไปไหนเสียหน่อย”

 

 

 

สิ้นประโยค สิ่งที่จีโฮได้รับกลับมาก็เป็นเพียงแค่รอยยิ้มบางๆตามแบบของบังยงกุกเท่านั้น

 

 

 

รอยยิ้มที่เป็นเสมือนแรงใจเสมอมา

 

 

 

“กลัวมากเลย ไม่รู้สิ ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะต้องไปยืนเต้นๆบนรายการเพลง ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะต้องมาเขียนเพลงให้คนอื่น ไม่เคยคิดว่าจีโฮจะต้องกลายเป็นหัวหน้าวงในวงที่มีคนโตกว่าจีโฮมากมายขนาดนี้”

 

 

 

เด็กหนุ่มเผลอตัวพูดความในใจออกมาเสียจนหมด เมื่อความรู้สึกคุ้นชินระหว่างคนทั้งคู่ค่อยๆกลับมา บรรยากาศเดิมๆลอยอบอวลจนครู่นึงจีโฮเผลอคิดไปว่าพวกเขาได้กลับไปเป็นแค่นักซอและเจปป์แบล็คแมนที่ใช้ชีวิตไปวันๆกับการขึ้นเวทีที่ผับใต้ดินเท่านั้น

 

 

 

“กลัวว่าจะทำไม่ได้ พี่คนอื่นจะยอมรับในตัวจีโฮหรือเปล่าก็ไม่รู้ ถ้าต้องโดนคนที่เด็กกว่าสองปีมาสั่งก็คงหัวเสียน่าดูเลยล่ะนะ”

 

 

 

“จีโฮลืมสิ่งที่พี่เคยบอกไปแล้วหรือครับ?”

 

 

 

คนอายุน้อยกว่าเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองด้วยแววตาฉงน

 

 

 

ไม่ใช่ว่าจีโฮลืมคำพูดของบังยงกุก

 

 

 

แต่เป็นเพราะจีโฮจดจำมันไว้ทั้งหมดจนไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายหมายถึงคำพูดคำไหนกันแน่

 

 

 

“ไม่มีอะไรที่จีโฮทำไม่ได้หรอกนะ คนเก่งของพี่”

 

 

 

“ไม่จริงหรอกพี่ยงกุก จีโฮไม่เก่งเลย”

 

 

 

จีโฮรู้ดี คำพูดที่บังยงกุกเฝ้าบอกเขา มันไม่เป็นความจริงสักนิด

 

 

 

เพราะถ้าเขาเป็นคนเก่งอย่างที่ยงกุกว่าจริงๆ สิ่งที่ตั้งใจจะมาบอกอีกฝ่ายในตอนแรก ก็คงถูกพูดออกไปตั้งนานแล้ว

 

 

 

“มีอะไรหรือเปล่า จีโฮบอกพี่ได้เสมอนะ”

 

 

 

“จีโฮกลัว”

 

 

 

กลัวว่าสิ่งที่เตรียมจะมาพูด ถ้าพูดออกไป จะทำให้ระหว่างเขาทั้งสองคนเปลี่ยนไปตลอดกาล

 

 

 

“กลัวอะไรหรือ?”

 

 

 

“กลัวไปหมดเลย”

 

 

 

“อย่ากลัวไปเลยคนเก่ง พี่อยู่ตรงนี้กับเราเสมอนะ”

 

 

 

คนโตกว่าเดินเข้ามาใกล้ ใกล้เสียจนจีโฮต้องกลั้นหายใจเมื่อสัมผัสได้ถึงไออุ่นจากตัวอีกฝ่าย ดวงตากลมยังคงจับจ้องคนตัวสูงกว่าอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

 

 

 

“กอดไหม?”

 

 

 

“ปกติเรากอดกันด้วยหรือ?”

 

 

 

“ก็วันนี้ไม่ปกติ เพราะเป็นวันที่จีโฮรู้สึกว่าตัวเองไม่เก่ง”

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“ไม่รู้ว่ากอดของพี่จะช่วยได้หรือเปล่า แต่ลองดูก็ได้นะ ฟรี ไม่คิดเงิน”

 

 

 

ดวงตาทั้งสองคู่สอดประสานกัน คู่หนึ่งอบอุ่นเหมือนเคย ทว่าคู่หนึ่งกลับสั่นระริก ไม่แพ้กับหัวใจที่เต้นรัวจนกลัวว่ามันจะหลุดออกมา เหมือนกับความรู้สึกที่กักเก็บมาตลอดมันแทบจะเบิดออกมาเพราะคำพูดคำเดียวของชายตรงหน้า

 

 

 

ทุกอย่างมันเกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าฝ่ายไหนเป็นฝ่ายขยับเข้าหา ไม่มีใครบอกได้ว่าใครยกแขนขึ้นโอบกอดคนตรงข้ามก่อน หรือเพราะบางทีมันอาจจะเป็นเพราะความรู้สึกระหว่างทั้งคู่แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นแม่เหล็กคนละขั้วที่ดึงดูดพวกเขาทั้งคู่เข้าหากัน

 

 

 

พวกเขากอดกัน กอดเหมือนนี่คืออ้อมกอดที่รอมาชั่วชีวิต จีโฮยกมือโอบรัดคอของคนโตกว่าอย่างโหยหา ใบหน้าซุกเข้ากับไหล่กว้าง สูดดมกลิ่นกายเฉพาะตัวที่เขามักได้กลิ่นเสมอยามที่อีกฝ่ายอยู่ใกล้ๆ ปลายเท้าของคนอายุน้อยกว่าเขย่งขึ้นพร้อมกับโถมตัวเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่ายเหมือนต้องการจะให้ร่างกายทุกตารางนิ้วของคนทั้งคู่แนบชิดกัน ราวกับจะฝังตัวลงไปในร่างของอีกฝ่าย สองร่างแนบชิดจนไม่มีช่องว่างระหว่างคนทั้งคู่แม้แต่นิดเดียว

 

 

 

จีโฮไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนเลยว่าตัวของบังยงกุกจะอุ่นขนาดนี้ อุ่นจนอยากจะอยู่แบบนี้ตลอดไป

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มเซเล็กน้อยเมื่อแรงที่อีกฝ่ายโถมใส่มันมากเกินกว่าที่เขาจะรับไว้ แต่โชคดีที่ยังมีกำแพงหนาด้านหลังที่คอยรองรับพวกเขาอยู่

 

 

 

ฝ่ามือกว้างยกขึ้นลูบไล้ทั่วแผ่นหลังเล็กอย่างเอาใจ เขาไม่รู้ว่าความกลัวในใจของจีโฮมันหนักหนาแค่ไหน บางทีอาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่เขามิอาจจินตนาการได้ แต่ที่เขารู้ คือต่อให้จีโฮจะเป็นอย่างไรในอนาคตภายภาคหน้า บังยงกุกจะอยู่ตรงนี้ ตรงที่ข้างๆของจีโฮเสมอ

 

 

 

ถ้าจีโฮอยากให้เขาอยู่

 

 

 

ที่มุมๆหนึ่งของบันไดหนีไฟในชั้นใต้ดิน ที่บังยงกุกและอูจีโฮแอบหลบมาคุยด้วยกันระหว่างเวลาซ้อม สถานที่ที่ชายทั้งคู่ทำให้มันกลายเป็นคืนที่น่าจดจำ และลืมไม่ได้ไปชั่วชีวิต เมื่อมันเป็นสถานที่ที่พวกเขากอดกันครั้งแรก

 

 

 

และบอกรักครั้งแรก

 

 

 

“จีโฮชอบพี่ยงกุกนะ”

 

 

 

เด็กหนุ่มเอื้อนเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงบางเบาและอู้อี้จนคนโตกว่าแทบจับใจความไม่ได้ ใบหน้าเยาว์วัยของคนพูดยังคงซุกอยู่บนไหล่ลาดของบังยงกุก จึงทำให้ชายหนุ่มไม่สามารถสังเกตเห็นได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายมีสีหน้าอย่างไรตอนเอ่ยพูดคำนั้น

 

 

 

“จีโฮพูดว่าอะไรนะ?”

 

 

 

“อือ”

 

 

 

จีโฮไม่ตอบ ทว่าเพียงแค่ส่งเสียงครางในลำคอแทน เพราะมันเป็นแค่สิ่งเดียวที่เขาสามารถทำได้ในตอนนี้

 

 

 

ยากมาก ยากเหลือเกิน กว่าจะเปล่งเสียงเอ่ยพูดคำนั้นออกมาได้

 

 

 

ในทีแรกจีโฮนึกถอดใจ คิดไปแล้วว่าอาจจะไม่ได้บอกคำนั้นกับอีกฝ่ายไป เพราะว่ากลัว กลัวเหลือเกิน

 

 

 

กลัวว่าถ้าบอกรัก แล้วพี่จะไม่รัก

 

 

 

เหมือนกับใช้ความกล้าทั้งชีวิตหมดไปกับคำๆเดียว และในตอนนี้ อูจีโฮก็ไม่เหลือมันไว้เพื่อพูดให้คนที่กำลังกอดเขาอยู่ได้ฟังอีกครั้งเสียแล้ว

 

 

 

“ไม่ไหวแล้ว พูดไม่ได้แล้ว”

 

 

 

อูจีโฮไม่ได้โกหก ที่เขาบอกว่าไม่ไหว คือมันไม่ไหวทั้งทางร่างกายและจิตใจ เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกเหมือนเข่าอ่อนไปเสียดื้อๆ รู้สึกเหมือนแทบจะล้มพับไปตรงนั้น ไม่คิดเลยว่าแค่บอกรักคนคนนึงมันจะหมดแรงยิ่งกว่าซ้อมเต้นติดต่อกันหกชั่วโมงแบบนี้

 

 

 

อูจีโฮแทบยืนไม่ไหวแล้วตอนนี้ ไม่ไหวแล้วจริงๆ ร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่มไร้เรี่ยวแรงจนบังยงกุกต้องออกแรงโอบเพื่อยึดอีกฝ่ายไว้กับตัวเพื่อไม่ให้จีโฮไหลลงไปกองกับพื้นเสียก่อน

 

 

 

“ไหวไหมเนี่ย?”

 

 

 

“ไม่ไหว เหมือนจะตายเลย”

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มขำ

 

 

 

เสียงหัวเราะของบังยงกุกทำให้จีโฮนึกหมั่นไส้ขึ้นมาจนอยากจะยกมือขึ้นทุบหลังอีกฝ่ายแรงๆสักหนึ่งที ทว่าสภาพร่างกายของเขามันก็ไม่ได้เอื้ออำนวยให้ลงมือทำร้ายอีกฝ่ายเท่าใดนัก

 

 

 

“คนเก่ง …”

 

 

 

แต่ไหนแต่ไร บังยงกุกก็เรียกเขาแบบนี้มาเสมอ

 

 

 

สรรพนามที่เขาไม่เคยยอมรับ เพราะจีโฮรู้ตัวดีกว่าเขาไม่ใช่คนเก่ง ยิ่งเหตุการณ์ที่กำลังเกิดขึ้นตอนนี้ ยิ่งเป็นสิ่งที่ตอกย้ำว่าอูจีโฮไม่ใช่คนเก่งเลยสักนิด

 

 

 

คนเก่งที่ไหนเขาจะมารู้สึกเหมือนจะตายเพียงเพราะแค่เอ่ยปากบอกรักกัน?

 

 

 

“ไม่เก่งเลยพี่ยงกุก จีโฮกลัวจนจะเป็นบ้าตาย กว่าจะพูดมันออกมาได้”

 

 

 

“กลัวอะไรครับ หืม? ไม่เห็นมีอะไรต้องกลัวเลย”

 

 

 

“กลัวไปหมด กลัวทุกอย่าง กลัวว่าพี่ยงกุกจะคิดว่ามันเร็วไป แต่ก็กลัวว่าถ้าไม่บอกตอนนี้ มันก็จะสายเกินไป”

 

 

 

“ไม่หรอกครับ ไม่เลย”

 

 

 

“อย่าเกลียดกันนะ ถ้าไม่ชอบไอ้เรื่องที่พูดไป ก็ขอให้ลืมๆมันไปได้ไหม แต่อย่าเกลียดกันเลย”

 

 

 

“ไม่เกลียดเลย พี่ไม่มีวันเกลียดจีโฮ จำไว้นะ”

 

 

 

“ขอบคุณนะ ขอบคุณมากๆ”

 

 

 

“พี่สิต้องขอบคุณ”

 

 

 

แรงกอดรัดเพิ่มขึ้นอีกเมื่อบังยงกุกเอ่ยประโยคนั้น ราวกับชายหนุ่มต้องการจะพิสูจน์ว่าคำพูดที่ได้พูดออกไป เขาทั้งจริงใจและจริงจัง

 

 

 

“ขอบคุณสำหรับความรู้สึกของจีโฮนะครับ ขอบคุณที่กล้าที่จะพูดมันออกมา ขอบคุณที่จีโฮเกิดมาเป็นคนเก่ง ขอบคุณเหลือเกิน”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกทำให้จีโฮกลัวอีกแล้ว

 

 

 

กลัวสิ่งที่กำลังจะออกมาจากปากอีกฝ่ายเหลือเกิน กลัวว่ามันจะทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนจะตายมากกว่าตอนนี้ที่เป็นอยู่

 

 

 

“พี่อยากเป็นคนเก่งเหมือนจีโฮบ้างเหลือเกิน …”

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“พี่อยากเก่งพอที่จะกล้าพูดคำนั้นออกมาได้เหมือนจีโฮ”

 

 

 

โชคดีที่อูจีโฮไม่ได้รู้สึกอยากตายเหมือนที่คิด

 

 

 

แต่ตอนนี้จีโฮกำลังรู้สึกไม่เข้าใจมากกว่า

 

 

 

“รอพี่ก่อนได้ไหม? รอจนกว่าจะถึงวันที่พี่กล้าพอที่จะพูดคำนั้นกับเรา พี่จะเห็นแก่ตัวมากเกินไปหรือเปล่าถ้าพี่ขอเราแบบนี้?”

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุกหมายความว่าอะไร?”

 

 

 

“พี่ขี้ขลาดเกินไป” บังยงกุกกระซิบลงข้างหูของคนเด็กกว่า “พี่อยากบอกคำนั้นกับจีโฮเหลือเกิน แต่พี่ยังทำไม่ได้ ยังไม่ใช่ตอนนี้”

 

 

 

เขาทั้งคู่ยังคงกอดกันอยู่ แต่เพราะคำพูดของบังยงกุก มันกลับทำให้จีโฮรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นฝ่ายกอดยงกุกอยู่เสียมากกว่า

 

 

 

“ไม่เป็นไรนะพี่ยงกุก มันไม่เป็นไรเลย” มือขาวลูบขึ้นลงทั่วแผ่นหลังของชายหนุ่ม “ที่มาบอกวันนี้ก็ไม่ได้หวังคำตอบอะไรหรอก แต่จีโฮแค่อยากบอก อยากให้พี่ยงกุกรู้ไว้ก็เท่านั้น”

 

 

 

“ขอโทษนะ”

 

 

 

“ไม่เอา อย่าขอโทษ” คนเด็กกว่าเอ่ยเสียงแข็ง “อย่าทำให้มันฟังดูเหมือนเรื่องน่าเสียใจได้ไหม พี่ยงกุกควรดีใจมากๆนะที่จีโฮชอบพี่ยงกุกน่ะ”

 

 

 

“กล้าพูดแล้วหรือ?”

 

 

 

“มันไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัวไง!”

 

 

 

เสียงหัวเราะดังก้องไปทั่วโถงบันไดหนีไฟอีกครั้งเมื่อปฏิกิริยาที่อูจีโฮแสดงออกมามันน่าเอ็นดูเสียจนยงกุกอดที่จะหลุดขำไม่ได้

 

 

 

“หัวเราะเยอะๆนะ ทำให้จีโฮรู้ทีว่าพี่ยงกุกมีความสุขกับสิ่งที่จีโฮบอกไปในวันนี้”

 

 

 

“มีความสุขมากครับ มีความสุขจนเหมือนจะตายเลย”

 

 

 

“สรุปแล้วเรารู้สึกเหมือนจะตายกันทั้งคู่เลยหรือ?”

 

 

 

“ยังตายไม่ได้นะ” ยงกุกเอ่ย พร้อมๆกับผละออกมาจากคนในอ้อมกอด หลังจากที่ทั้งคู่ต่างฝังตัวอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของกันและกันไปเกือบสิบนาที “จีโฮต้องรอฟังคำนั้นจากปากพี่ก่อน”

 

 

 

เด็กหนุ่มเม้มปากพร้อมกับเสสายตาหนีเมื่อถูกคนโตกว่าจ้องด้วยสายตาจริงจัง

 

 

 

“ห้ามหนีไปไหน ต้องรอพี่นะ”

 

 

 

“พี่สั่งจีโฮหรอ?”

 

 

 

“พี่บังคับ”

 

 

 

เด็กหนุ่มเอนศีรษะพิงเข้ากับแผ่นอกของคนโตกว่าอีกครั้ง เปลือกตาสีน้ำนมหลับพริ้ม พยายามซึมซับความรู้สึกที่มีอยู่ในทุกประสาทสัมผัสของร่างกายตอนนี้เก็บไว้ในเบื้องลึกที่สุดของหัวใจ

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุก จีโฮเหมือนจะตายจริงๆ ไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าจะรู้สึกมีความสุขเหมือนจะตายแบบนี้ก็ได้ด้วย”

 

 

 

เผื่อว่าวันข้างหน้า จะสามารถนึกย้อนถึงช่วงเวลานี้ได้อีกครั้งอย่างชัดเจน ว่าครั้งหนึ่งเราทั้งคู่เคยมีความสุขด้วยกันขนาดไหน

 

 

 

“รอก่อนนะจีโฮ”

 

 

 

“ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกพี่ยงกุก จีโฮรอเก่งจะตายไป”

 

 

 

เผื่อว่าวันข้างหน้า จะไม่มีโอกาสได้สัมผัสกับความสุขที่ถ้วมท้นในหัวใจแบบนี้อีกแล้ว

 

 

 

 

 

4.

 

 

 

-2011-

 

 

 

“จะได้เดบิวต์แล้ว”

 

 

 

คำพูดเดียวกัน ทว่าต่างช่วงเวลา ต่างสถานที่ และในครั้งนี้ บังยงกุกได้เป็นฝ่ายพูดคำนี้ออกมา

 

 

 

“จริงหรือ? จะได้มาอยู่ด้วยกันแล้วใช่ไหม?”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกหลุดขำกับคำถามของคนตรงหน้า

 

 

 

ระยะเวลาเกือบหนึ่งปีผ่านพ้นไป ระยะเวลาที่อูจีโฮได้ก้าวเป็นซิโค่ หัวหน้าวงบอยแบนด์ที่ประกอบไปด้วยสมาชิกเจ็ดคนเต็มตัว อีกทั้งสภาพร่างกายที่เจริญเติบโตขึ้นตามช่วงวัย จึงทำให้อูจีโฮไม่ใช่เด็กหนุ่มคนเดิมอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

 

 

ปฏิเสธไม่ได้เลยว่าซิโค่วงบล็อคบีที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าของบังยงกุกทำให้ชายหนุ่มหวั่นใจ

 

 

 

เพราะกลัวว่าอูจีโฮคนนั้นจะหายไป

 

 

 

เพราะกลัวว่าอูจีโฮจะเปลี่ยนใจ

 

 

 

เพราะกลัวว่าจะไม่มีเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นที่ยังรอคอยคำพูดของเขาอีกแล้ว

 

 

 

“ยังรอพี่อยู่อีกหรือ?”

 

 

 

ยงกุกแสร้งเอ่ยถาม ทว่าในใจกลับเจ็บหน่วง ความรู้สึกตื่นกลัวพุ่งขึ้นมาอย่างห้ามไม่ได้

 

 

 

นึกโทษตัวเองที่ตอนนั้นเขาขี้ขลาด ขี้ขลาดเกินจะบอกความรู้สึกให้คนตรงหน้าได้รับรู้ และเมื่อมาในวันนี้ วันที่เขาคิดว่าเขาพร้อมที่จะดูแลจีโฮในฐานะผู้ชายคนหนึ่ง กลับกลายเป็นว่าคนตรงหน้าอาจจะไม่ต้องการให้เขาดูแลอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

 

 

“บอกแล้วไงว่ารอเก่ง” จีโฮเอ่ยพร้อมกับสบตาเขาตรงๆ

 

 

 

ไม่มีอีกแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มในวันวานที่คอยช้อนตามองเขาเพราะระดับความสูงที่แตกต่าง และมักจะหลบตายามที่ต้องการจะซ่อนความรู้สึกในใจเอาไว้ เหตุเพราะจีโฮรู้ดีว่าตนมักจะแสดงทุกอย่างออกมาผ่านดวงตา

 

 

 

และยงกุกก็ขอให้จีโฮยังไม่เปลี่ยนไป เมื่อยามที่ดวงตาสองคู่สอดประสาน ชายหนุ่มสัมผัสได้ถึงความจริงจังในแววตาของอีกฝ่าย

 

 

 

“จีโฮ” คนโตกว่าเอ่ยเรียกด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เจือความกังวล “สิ่งที่จีโฮเคยบอกพี่ ยังจำมันได้อยู่ไหม?”

 

 

 

“จีโฮชอบพี่ยงกุก” คนเด็กกว่าเอ่ยขึ้นทันทีที่ยงกุกพูดจบ คำบอกรักครั้งที่สองถูกเอื้อนเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงแน่วแน่ไม่แพ้กับแววตานั้นทำให้บังยงกุกเหมือนถูกฉุดขึ้นมาหลังจากที่รู้สึกเหมือนกำลังลอยเคว้งอยู่ในท้องทะเลลึก

 

 

 

“ยังชอบอยู่ ชอบเหมือนเดิม”

 

 

 

แม้ความรู้สึกจะไม่เคยเปลี่ยนไป แต่กลับเป็นอูจีโฮที่ไม่เหมือนเดิม

 

 

 

และบังยงกุกดีใจ ที่อูจีโฮเปลี่ยนไปเป็นคนที่เก่งขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

 

 

ไม่มีอีกแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นที่แทบยืนไม่ไหวยามที่เอ่ยคำรักเป็นครั้งแรก

 

 

 

ในวันนี้มีแต่อูจีโฮที่บอกรักด้วยสายตาแน่วแน่และน้ำเสียงที่มั่นคง

 

 

 

และมันคงถึงเวลาแล้ว ที่อูจีโฮจะเป็นฝ่ายได้รับฟังคำนั้นบ้าง

 

 

 

“พี่รักจีโฮ”

 

 

 

คำบอกรักถูกพูดออกจากปากพี่ชายที่แสนขี้ขลาดเป็นครั้งแรก

 

 

 

“ขอโทษที่ทำให้รอ แต่คบกับพี่ได้ไหม?”

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุก …”

 

 

 

“สัญญาว่าต่อจากนี้จะทำให้มันคุ้มค่ากับที่ทำให้จีโฮต้องรอ”

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“นะครับ”

 

 

 

คำขอร้องจากคนขี้ขลาด ที่ทำให้คนเก่งอย่างอูจีโฮแทบยืนไม่ไหวอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

ความรู้สึกในใจถาโถมราวกับคลื่นซัดในคืนที่มีพายุ ดวงตากลมที่เคยมองชายตรงหน้าอย่างมั่นคงกลับสั่นระริก

 

 

 

คำตอบที่เป็นคำพูดแทบไม่จำเป็น เมื่ออ้อมกอดที่อูจีโฮมอบให้บังยงกุกได้พูดแทนถ้อยคำในใจทุกอย่างแล้ว

 

 

 

“อย่าทำจีโฮเสียใจนะ”

 

 

 

“ไม่ทำ และไม่มีวัน” เจ้าของเสียงกระชับอ้อมกอดแน่น นึกเอ็นดูเมื่อคนในอ้อมกอดเริ่มจะโถมน้ำหนักใส่เขาเหมือนที่เคยทำยามกอดกันครั้งแรกอีกครั้ง “ถ้าพี่ทำให้จีโฮต้องเสียใจ จีโฮเกลียดพี่ได้เลย”

 

 

 

“เกลียดพี่ยงกุกทำไม ไม่เกลียดหรอก”

 

 

 

“เกลียดเถอะ เพราะถึงวันนั้นพี่ก็คงไม่มีวันให้อภัยตัวเองที่ทำให้จีโฮต้องเสียใจ”

 

 

 

“ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นจีโฮยิ่งต้องรักพี่ยงกุกสิ ไม่งั้นพี่ยงกุกจะไม่เหลือใครที่รักพี่ยงกุกแล้วนะ”

 

 

 

รอยยิ้มประดับอยู่บนเรียวปากของชายหนุ่มพร้อมกับความสุขที่ฉายอยู่บนใบหน้ายามที่ได้ยินเสียงของคนในอ้อมกอดเอ่ยประโยคนั้น

 

 

 

ปลายคางของคนโตกว่าถูกวางเอาไว้บนหัวกลมๆของอูจีโฮ ก่อนจะกดมันเบาๆที่หัวของอีกฝ่ายอย่างหยอกล้อ

 

 

 

“งั้นจีโฮก็รักพี่ให้มากๆนะครับ”

 

 

 

“ไม่ต้องมาสั่ง จีโฮทำอยู่แล้ว”

 

 

 

ราวกับเรื่องตลก เมื่อคนที่คอยวิ่งตามอนาคตอย่างบังยงกุก เกิดมีความคิดหนึ่งขึ้นมาในหัวโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว

 

 

 

และบังเอิญว่าความคิดของบังยงกุกได้ถูกเอ่ยขึ้นโดยอูจีโฮราวกับอีกฝ่ายล่วงรู้ถึงสิ่งที่อยู่ในใจของเขามาตลอด

 

 

 

ความคิดเห็นแก่ตัวที่บังยงกุกไม่มีวันกล้าพูดออกไป

 

 

 

“อยากหยุดเวลาไว้เหลือเกิน เพราะตอนนี้จีโฮมีความสุขมาก มากจนกลัวว่าหลังจากนี้จะไม่ได้มีความสุขขนาดนี้แล้ว”

 

 

 

“จะทำให้มีความสุขมากกว่านี้อีกครับ สัญญา”

 

 

 

 

 

5.

 

 

 

-2012-

 

 

 

เสียงปิดประตูไม่ได้ทำให้คนที่ฟุบอยู่หน้าจอคอมพิวเตอร์ตื่นขึ้นมา บังยงกุกจึงพยายามขยับตัวให้เบาที่สุด ชายหนุ่มเดินตรงไปยังโต๊ะตัวกว้างที่เต็มไปด้วยอุปกรณ์ทำเพลง ที่ตอนนี้มีชายคนหนึ่งกำลังฟุบหลับอยู่

 

 

 

อูจีโฮในวันนี้ดูแปลกตา อาจจะเป็นเพราะทรงผมสั้นเตียนที่ถูกตัดเมื่ออาทิตย์ก่อน

 

 

 

อาทิตย์ที่มีเหตุการณ์ที่ไม่คาดฝันเกิดขึ้น

 

 

 

เหตุการณ์ที่ทั้งโลกรุมประณามการกระทำของบล็อกบีที่ประเทศไทย

 

 

 

บังยงกุกร้อนใจตั้งแต่วันที่รับรู้ข่าว ยิ่งเมื่อรู้ว่าจีโฮโดนโจมตีจนต้องชดใช้ความผิดด้วยการโกนผม บังยงกุกก็แทบจะพุ่งตัวมาหาอีกฝ่ายตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น

 

 

 

ทว่าโชคร้าย เพราะตารางงานที่ยุ่งทำให้ยงกุกไม่สามารถปลีกตัวออกมาหาอีกฝ่ายได้เลย กว่าจะมีเวลาว่างให้หายใจก็ต้องรอเป็นอาทิตย์ และบังยงกุกก็ใช้เวลานั้นในการมาหาอูจีโฮที่สตูดิโอในวันนี้

 

 

 

ทว่าคนที่เขาตั้งใจจะมาหากลับฟุบหลับอยู่หน้าคอมด้วยท่าทีที่ดูไม่ค่อยสบายเท่าไหร่นัก โปรแกรมทำดนตรียังถูกเปิดค้างไว้อยู่บนจอคอมพิวเตอร์ เหมือนกับว่าอูจีโฮเผลอหลับไปโดยไม่รู้ตัวเพราะความเหนื่อยอ่อนในขณะที่กำลังทำเพลงใหม่อยู่

 

 

 

ฝ่ามือกว้างวางลงบนศีรษะคนที่ตกอยู่ในห้วงนิทราแผ่วเบา นิ้วเรียวยาวค่อยๆสอดแทรกไปตามเส้นผมสีเข้มอย่างระมัดระวัง บังยงกุกลูบไล้เส้นผมลื่นมือของอูจีโฮด้วยความรู้สึกที่ผสมปนเปอยู่ภายในใจ

 

 

 

บังยงกุกรู้สึกแย่ที่อูจีโฮต้องมาพบเจอกับเรื่องแบบนี้ในขณะที่วงของอีกฝ่ายกำลังจะได้รับความนิยม

 

 

 

บังยงกุกรู้สึกโกรธที่ตัวเองทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย

 

 

 

และบังยงกุกเสียใจ ที่เขาปกป้องอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ตามที่เคยให้สัญญาไว้

 

 

 

เพราะทั้งคู่อยู่ในตำแหน่งเดียวกัน ตำแหน่งของหัวหน้าวง บังยงกุกจึงเข้าใจอีกฝ่ายที่สุดว่าบนบ่าของเด็กหนุ่มวัยยี่สิบปีนั้นถูกกดทับไว้ตัวภาระหน้าที่อันใหญ่หลวงเมื่อก้าวขึ้นมารับตำแหน่งหัวหน้าวง ตำแหน่งที่อูจีโฮเคยเป็นกังวลกับมัน

 

 

 

แต่เพราะความเชื่อของบังยงกุกที่มีอยู่ในตัวอูจีโฮเสมอมา เขาจึงเชื่อว่าอูจีโฮจะสามารถทำมันสำเร็จได้อย่างแน่นอน

 

 

 

ทว่าครั้งนี้มันแตกต่างกันออกไป ชายหนุ่มมิอาจจินตนาการได้ว่าสิ่งที่อูจีโฮต้องแบกรับอยู่ตอนนี้มันหนักหนาแค่ไหน

 

 

 

ยิ่งเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดของอีกฝ่ายยามที่เขาต่อสายถึงในตอนที่เห็นข่าว หัวใจของบังยงกุกยิ่งปวดหนึบ

 

 

 

‘ไม่เป็นไรพี่ยงกุก เดี๋ยวมันก็ผ่านไป’

 

 

 

‘ได้รู้ว่ามีพี่ยงกุกอยู่ด้วยกันตรงนี้ จีโฮก็ไม่เป็นอะไรแล้ว’

 

 

 

ยงกุกพึ่งได้เรียนรู้ในวันนี้ ว่าคำว่า ‘ไม่เป็นไร’ มันคือคำโกหกที่น่าเศร้าที่สุดในโลก

 

 

 

นึกโทษฟ้าดิน นึกโทษทุกอย่างบนโลกใบนี้ นึกโทษทุกสิ่งที่ทำให้คนของเขาต้องตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้

 

 

 

บางครั้งชีวิตมันก็ไม่แฟร์

 

 

 

แรงขยับจากคนที่ฟุบหลับอยู่ทำให้บังยงกุกหลุดออกจากห้วงความคิด

 

 

 

อูจีโฮขยับตัวอย่างงัวเงีย บังยงกุกรีบละฝ่ามืออกจากศีรษะของอีกฝ่าย เกรงว่าจีโฮอาจจะไม่อยากให้เขายุ่งกับทรงผมของตนตอนนี้

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุก?” คนเด็กกว่าเอ่ยถามเมื่อสังเกตเห็นคนมาใหม่พลางบิดขี้เกียจไล่ความเมื่อยขบที่เกาะกินอยู่ทั่วตัวซึ่งเป็นผลจากการนอนฟุบกับโต๊ะเป็นเวลานาน

 

 

 

“เหนื่อยไหมจีโฮ? เหนื่อยหรือเปล่า?”

 

 

 

คำทักทายที่แปลกออกไปของบังยงกุกทำให้เด็กหนุ่มชะงักไปชั่วครู่ อูจีโฮเม้มปากก่อนส่ายหัวเบาๆพร้อมเสสายตามองไปทางอื่น “ไม่หรอก ไม่เป็นไร”

 

 

 

และบังยงกุกรู้ดีว่าการกระทำของอีกฝ่ายนั้นเป็นเพียงแค่การซ่อนความรู้สึกที่แท้จริงภายในใจเอาไว้เท่านั้น

 

 

 

“จีโฮ” ยงกุกเอ่ยเรียก พร้อมหย่อนตัวนั่งบนขอบโต๊ะ ก้มมองอีกฝ่ายที่ยังคงหลบสายตาเขาอยู่อย่างเดิม “วันนี้ได้บอกหรือยังว่าจีโฮเก่งมาก”

 

 

 

“อะไรอีกเนี่ย” อูจีโฮเอ่ยถาม ตวัดสายตาขึ้นมามองคนที่นั่งค้ำหัวอยู่อย่างไม่เข้าใจ

 

 

 

“คนเก่ง จีโฮของพี่เก่งที่สุดเลย”

 

 

 

“รู้แล้ว พี่ยงกุกบอกจีโฮมาตลอดเวลาที่รู้จักกันแล้ว”

 

 

 

“วันนี้ไม่ปกตินะเนี่ย ปกติจีโฮต้องปฏิเสธตลอดว่าตัวเองไม่เก่ง”

 

 

 

“งั้นวันนี้เราก็กอดกันได้ใช่ไหม?”

 

 

 

คำพูดของอีกฝ่ายดึงเอาความทรงจำในวันวานกลับมาอย่างไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว

 

 

 

วันที่อากาศแทบติดลบ ทว่าหัวใจของคนทั้งคู่กลับอบอุ่นราวกับฤดูร้อนในเดือนกรกฎาคมเมื่อความในใจของอูจีโฮได้ถูกเปิดเผย

 

 

 

รอยยิ้มบางผุดขึ้นอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้เมื่อในอกอุ่นวาบทันทีที่นึกถึงความทรงจำในวันนั้น

 

 

 

“ไม่ต้องรอให้ถึงวันที่มันไม่ปกติก็ได้” บังยงกุกอ้าแขนออก รอคอยให้อีกฝ่ายโถมตัวเข้าใส่แบบที่เจ้าตัวเคยทำ “ต่อให้มันเป็นวันธรรมดาๆ กอดของพี่ก็มีไว้ให้จีโฮเสมอ”

 

 

 

“ไม่เอาหรอก ถ้ากอดกันบ่อยๆ จีโฮก็คงต้องเสพติดการกอดของพี่ยงกุกแน่ๆ” อูจีโฮกล่าวในขณะที่กำลังเบียดตัวแนบชิดกับอีกฝ่าย พยายามจะกอบโกยความอุ่นจากตัวของคนโตกว่าให้ได้มากที่สุด ซึ่งบังยงกุกก็ไม่ได้ต่อต้าน เขาปล่อยให้จีโฮกอดรัดเขาให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่อีกฝ่ายจะพอใจ บังยงกุกอ้าขาออกให้กว้างมากพอที่อีกฝ่ายจะแทรกตัวเข้ามายืนตรงกลางได้อย่างถนัด เพราะรู้ดีว่าจีโฮชอบให้กอดของพวกเขาแนบชิดที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ จีโฮชอบเวลาที่ร่างกายของพวกเขาทั้งคู่แนบสนิทกันทุกตารางนิ้วจนแม้แต่อากาศก็ไม่สามารถลอดผ่านไปได้

 

 

 

“อยากกอดเมื่อไหร่ก็บอก ต่อให้อยู่ห่างกันสุดขอบโลกก็จะมาให้กอด”

 

 

 

เพราะถ้าการกอดของเขาทำให้อูจีโฮมีความสุขขึ้นมาได้ แม้จะเป็นความสุขในระยะสั้นๆ เขาก็ยินดีจะมอบมันให้กับจีโฮ

 

 

 

เพราะสัญญาไว้ ว่าจะทำให้จีโฮมีความสุขมากกว่าที่ผ่านมา

 

 

 

 

6.

 

 

 

-2013-

 

 

 

เสียงจากโฆษณาในโรงภาพยนตร์รอบดึกไม่ได้ทำให้ชายหนุ่มที่หลับคอพับอยู่บนเบาะที่นั่งหมายเลขสิบแถวบีรู้สึกตัว

 

 

 

แสงสว่างจากจอภาพยนตร์สาดแสงตกกระทบใบหน้าที่ถูกซ่อนไว้ใต้หมวกกับมาส์กปิดปากสีเข้ม แต่หาได้ช่วยให้มองเห็นใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มชัดขึ้น

 

 

 

และถึงแม้จะแสงสว่างจะมากกว่านี้ และไม่ได้มีสิ่งของปกปิดใบหน้าเหมือนในตอนนี้ แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะมีคนมาคอยนั่งจับผิดเขา เพราะในเวลานี้ โรงภาพยนตร์แทบจะไร้คน ทำให้บังยงกุกเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่นั่งอยู่ในโรงหนังมืดๆแห่งนี้

 

 

 

ก่อนที่ใครคนหนึ่งจะก้าวเข้ามา ทำให้บังยงกุกไม่ใช่คนคนเดียวในโรงภาพยนตร์แห่งนี้อีกต่อไป

 

 

 

ใครคนนั้นก้าวเดินไปหยุดอยู่ที่แถวที่นั่งบีอย่างไม่รีบร้อน

 

 

 

ก่อนจะเดินลัดเลาะตามแถวเก้าอี้ จนไปหยุดอยู่หน้าเบาะที่นั่งหมายเลขเก้าแถวบี

 

 

 

เขาหย่อนตัวนั่งลง เคียงข้างชายคนที่ตกอยู่ในห้วงนิทราที่ไม่รู้ถึงการมาถึงของเขา

 

 

 

ก่อนที่จะเอนศีรษะไปซบชายหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่บนบนที่นั่งหมายเลขสิบแถวบี

 

 

 

สัมผัสที่หัวไหล่ข้างซ้ายดึงเอาคนที่กำลังหลับฝันให้ตื่นขึ้นมาอยู่ในโลกแห่งความจริงอีกครั้งได้ไม่ยาก

 

 

 

บังยงกุกกระพริบตาไล่ความงัวเงีย แรงกดทับที่หัวไหล่ข้างซ้ายทำให้คนที่พึ่งหลุดจากฝันหันไปมอง

 

 

 

ใบหน้าของคนที่เฝ้าคิดถึงหลายอยู่หลายอาทิตย์ปรากฏอยู่เบื้องหน้า คนคนนั้นจ้องมองเขาอยู่ก่อนแล้ว

 

 

 

ดวงตาทั้งคู่สอดประสาน รอยยิ้มบางเผยขึ้นประดับบนใบหน้าของคนเด็กกว่าเมื่ออูจีโฮสัมผัสได้ถึงประกายความยินดีในดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายในตอนที่ชายหนุ่มหันมาพบเขา

 

 

 

“คิดถึง” ชายหนุ่มเอ่ย พลางสอดมือเข้าไปดึงให้อีกฝ่ายขยับมาแนบชิด ริมฝีปากประทับลงบนกลุ่มผมสีอ่อน ก่อนจะสูดดมกลิ่นแชมพูที่เขาเป็นคนเลือกให้จนเต็มปอด “คิดถึงมากเลยครับ”

 

 

 

“ก็ได้อยู่ด้วยกันแล้วไง”

 

 

 

“พี่ยุ่งมากเลย” คนโตกว่าเอ่ย สายตาจับจ้องไปยังใบหน้าขาวที่คุ้นเคย ใบหน้าที่เขาเฝ้าคิดถึงมาตลอดหลายอาทิตย์ระหว่างการทัวร์คอนเสิร์ตที่ต่างประเทศจนไม่มีเวลาได้เจออีกฝ่ายเป็นเวลานาน

 

 

 

“ส่วนจีโฮก็ว่างมากเลย” อูจีโฮเอ่ยติดตลก ทว่าสายตากลับไม่ได้มีความขบขันตามสิ่งที่พูดเลย “พี่ยงกุกเหนื่อยไหม?”

 

 

 

“แล้วจีโฮล่ะ เหนื่อยหรือเปล่า?” บังยงกุกตอบคำถามด้วยคำถาม

 

 

 

เสียงของภาพยนตร์ดังก้องทั่วโรงหนัง ทว่าบรรยากาศระหว่างคนทั้งคู่มันช่างเงียบงันเหลือเกิน เมื่อต่างฝ่ายต่างตกอยู่ในความคิดของตัวเอง

 

 

 

เป็นอีกครั้งที่ชีวิตไม่แฟร์กับอูจีโฮ

 

 

 

บังยงกุกแทบไม่รู้อะไรกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น เพราะตลอดระยะเวลาที่ผ่านมา อูจีโฮแทบไม่เคยเอ่ยเรื่องดังกล่าวให้เขาฟัง

 

 

 

เขาไม่รู้เลยว่าบริษัทต้นสังกัดของอีกฝ่ายนั้นได้ทำเรื่องที่ไม่น่าให้อภัยต่อคนของเขาถึงเช่นนี้

 

 

 

และเพราะอูจีโฮไม่เคยเล่า เขาจึงรับรู้ข่าวเรื่องการฟ้องร้องพร้อมคนทั้งโลก

 

 

 

ถ้าหากว่าเขาจะโกรธ ก็คงจะเป็นเรื่องที่เขาไม่เคยรับรู้เลยว่าจีโฮต้องทนอยู่กับสถานการณ์แบบนี้มาเป็นเวลาหลายปี สถานการณ์ที่ต่อให้เป็นเขา ก็คงทนไม่ได้มานานถึงขนาดนี้

 

 

 

กลัวเหลือเกิน กลัวว่าสิ่งต่างๆที่อูจีโฮต้องเจอจะทำให้อูจีโฮแตกสลาย

 

 

 

และเพราะอูจีโฮเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่มีค่าที่สุดในชีวิตเขา บังยงกุกจึงยอมไม่ได้ที่เด็กคนนี้จะต้องแตกสลาย และ เขาให้สัญญากับตัวเองว่าจะปกป้องอูจีโฮด้วยชีวิต

 

 

 

แต่โชคดีเหลือเกินที่อูจีโฮเป็นคนเก่ง เก่งเหลือเกินที่สามารถก้าวผ่านเรื่องแบบนี้มาได้โดยที่ยังไม่ยอมแพ้

 

 

 

อูจีโฮยังคงบอกเขาว่าตัวเองไม่เป็นไร

 

 

 

แม้บังยงกุกจะรู้ดีว่านั่นคือคำโกหกประจำตัวของอีกฝ่าย ทว่าตราบใดที่อูจีโฮยังสามารถแสดงออกมาว่าไม่เป็นไร เขาก็ทำได้เพียงแค่เฝ้ามองอีกฝ่ายอยู่ใกล้ๆ

 

 

 

รอคอยจนกว่าจีโฮจะมีวันที่ไม่ปกติ วันที่กอดของเขาจะเป็นสิ่งที่จีโฮต้องการมากที่สุดในวันนั้น

 

 

 

กับคนเก่งอย่างจีโฮ ยงกุกคงทำได้มากที่สุดเพียงแค่นี้

 

 

 

และเพราะอย่างนั้น ยงกุกจึงอดไม่ได้ที่จะกลัวว่าวันหนึ่งจีโฮอาจจะกลายเป็นคนเก่งเกินไป

 

 

 

เก่งจนกอดของเขาไม่ใช่สิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายต้องการอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุก” เสียงเรียกจากคนข้างกายทำให้ชายหนุ่มหลุดออกจากห้วงความคิดของตน

 

 

 

“ความฝันของพี่ยงกุกคืออะไร?” คำถามของจีโฮฟังดูไร้เดียงสาจนคนโตกว่าอดไม่ได้ที่จะนึกเอ็นดู “เคยถามไปเมื่อนานมากแล้ว แต่อยากรู้ว่าตอนนี้ยังเหมือนเดิมอยู่หรือเปล่า?”

 

 

 

“ความฝันของพี่คือการได้ทำเพลงให้คนที่ฟังมีความสุข”

 

 

 

“งั้นความฝันเราก็คล้ายๆกันเลย”

 

 

 

“ความฝันของจีโฮคืออะไรล่ะ?”

 

 

 

“จีโฮอยากทำเพลง” คนเด็กกว่ากล่าว สายตามองตรงไปยังจอภาพขนาดใหญ่ตรงหน้า ทว่าหาได้สนใจเนื้อเรื่องของหนังที่ถูกฉายมากนัก “แค่อยากทำเพลง อยากให้คนทั้งโลกรู้จักเพลงที่จีโฮทำ จริงๆก็แค่อยากทำเพลงนั้นแหล่ะ”

 

 

 

“ความฝันของเราก็คือเรื่องเพลงสินะ”

 

 

 

“ใช่” อูจีโฮละสายตาจากจอภาพเบื้องหน้า หันมามองหน้าคนข้างกาย แววตาเป็นประกายเหมือนในยามที่เด็กน้อยได้เล่าถึงความฝัน “และเพราะความฝันทำให้เราได้เจอกัน”

 

 

 

ความฝันที่คนทั้งคู่มี ทำให้พวกเขาได้พบกันเป็นครั้งแรกเมื่อสี่ปีก่อน

 

 

 

“ความฝันทำให้พวกเราได้อยู่ด้วยกัน”

 

 

 

ความฝันของทั้งสอง ที่ทำให้ทั้งเขาและอูจีโฮพยายามฝ่าฟันทุกอุปสรรคเพื่อมาเป็นไอดอล เพื่อที่จะได้ทำเพลงอย่างที่พวกเขาใฝ่ฝันเอาไว้

 

 

 

และเพื่อที่จะได้อยู่ด้วยกัน

 

 

 

“และเพราะแบบนี้ พี่ยงกุกไม่จำเป็นต้องห่วงจีโฮเลย” นิ้วเรียวยาวของอูจีโฮค่อยๆไล่ตามท่อนนิ้วของบังยงกุกอย่างเชื่องช้าระหว่างที่เจ้าของกำลังเอ่ยพูด “จีโฮไม่เหนื่อยง่ายๆหรอก เพราะถ้าความฝันมันจะทำให้เราได้อยู่ด้วยกัน จีโฮก็จะสู้เพื่อความฝันต่อไป จะไม่ยอมแพ้ง่ายๆ”

 

 

 

นิ้วขาวซุกซนถูกจับไว้โดยฝ่ามือกว้างที่ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายเล่นตามใจมานาน ก่อนที่บังยงกุกจะเปลี่ยนมาจับมืออีกฝ่ายแบบสอดประสานแทน

 

 

 

“งั้นพี่ต้องขอบคุณความฝันใช่ไหม ที่ทำให้พี่ได้เจอกับจีโฮ”

 

 

 

“แต่จีโฮคงต้องขอบคุณพี่ยงกุกที่ทำให้จีโฮไม่ยอมแพ้กับความฝันของตัวเอง”

 

 

 

สายตาของคนเด็กกว่าทอดมองชายหนุ่มนั้นเต็มไปด้วยความรักที่เปี่ยมล้น ความรักมากมายที่บังยงกุกไม่เคยจินตนาการว่าจะมีโอกาสได้รับจากใครในชีวิตนี้

 

 

 

“ถ้าไม่มีพี่ยงกุก จีโฮคงทำตามความฝันไม่ได้”

 

 

 

เพราะบังยงกุกคือแรงใจ คือสิ่งที่ผลักดันให้อูจีโฮต่อสู้กับทุกอย่าง ไม่ว่ามันจะหนักหนาสักเพียงใด แต่ถ้าปลายทางมันคือการที่เขาจะได้อยู่กับชายคนนี้ อูจีโฮก็จะทำทุกวิถีทางเพื่อที่จะทำมันให้สำเร็จ

 

 

 

มันไม่ใช่แค่ความฝัน แต่มันคือความรัก

 

 

 

“ห้ามทิ้งจีโฮนะ ถ้าไม่มีพี่ยงกุก ความฝันจีโฮก็คงไม่มีความหมายอะไรแล้ว”

 

 

 

“เราจะทำตามความฝันให้สำเร็จไปด้วยกัน พี่สัญญา”

 

 

 

คำสัญญาของชายหนุ่ม เป็นดั่งตราที่สลักลงบนหัวใจของอูจีโฮด้วยเหล็กร้อน

 

 

 

ไม่มีวันลบเลือน แม้ว่ามันอาจจะไม่มีวันเป็นจริงก็ตาม

 

 

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “จีโฮมันอาจจะดูเก่งไปหมดทุกเรื่อง แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่ามันไม่มีเรื่องที่ทำไม่ได้หรอกนะ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith Your Fears : PART II 
> 
> SINCE 2014 – 2016
> 
> (Bang Yongguk x Woo jiho)
> 
> #phfiction

1.

 

 

 

2014

 

 

 

“พี่เห็นข่าวแล้วนะ เก่งมากเลย”

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มกรอกเสียงลงโทรศัพท์ เอ่ยชมคนปลายสายด้วยน้ำเสียงภาคภูมิใจในขณะที่ดวงตายังคงจ้องมองจอคอมพิวเตอร์ที่ปรากฏเว็บข่าวที่มีใบหน้าและหัวข้อข่าวที่กล่าวถึงซิโค่เต็มไปหมด

 

 

 

นับว่าเป็นเวลาไม่ถึงปี หลังจากบล็อกบีได้กลับมาทำกิจกรรมในวงการเพลงถาวรหลังจากสะสางปัญหากับต้นสังกัดได้สำเร็จเสร็จสิ้น และนั่นก็ถึงเวลาเสียที่ที่ซิโค่จะได้แสดงความสามารถให้คนทั้งโลกได้รับรู้

 

 

 

“ครับ ตั้งใจทำงานนะคนเก่ง รักเหมือนกัน”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกวางโทรศัพท์ลงข้างตัวหลังจากบทสนทนาของเขาและอูจีโฮจำต้องจบลงอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่ออีกฝ่ายต้องรีบไปทำงานต่อ

 

 

 

แววตาภูมิใจที่เคยมียามที่ได้อ่านข่าวของซิโค่ บัดนี้กลับเปลี่ยนไป กลายเป็นสายตาว่างเปล่า เหมือนกับว่าชายหนุ่มได้หลุดเข้าไปในห้วงความคิดของตัวเอง

 

 

 

ความคิดที่มักวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวอยู่บ่อยๆในระยะนี้

 

 

 

ความคิดอันตราย ที่เมื่อพลาดไปคิดถึงมันเพียงครั้งเดียว กลับลุกลามทั่วร่างกายราวกับเชื้อร้าย

 

 

 

อูจีโฮเป็นคนเก่ง

 

 

 

นั่นคือสิ่งที่บังยงกุกรู้ดีตั้งแต่ครั้งที่พบกับเด็กคนนั้น

 

 

 

และเป็นสิ่งที่บังยงกุกพร่ำบอกกับอูจีโฮเสมอมา

 

 

 

แม้ว่าอูจีโฮจะปฏิเสธเป็นร้อยเป็นพันครั้ง ทว่าบังยงกุกก็ยังเลือกที่จะเมินเฉยต่อคำพูดเหล่านั้น และคอยพูดให้อีกฝ่ายฟังเสมอมาเป็นเวลาหลายปี

 

 

 

และในวันนี้ สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นยิ่งตอกย้ำให้บังยงกุกรับรู้ว่าเขาไม่เคยคิดผิดเลย

 

 

 

ซิโค่ในตอนนี้ได้กลายเป็นดาวอย่างสมบูรณ์

 

 

 

อูจีโฮในนามของซิโค่กลายเป็นคนที่สังคมจับตามองในวงกว้าง ด้วยความสามารถในการทำเพลง ผลงานที่ซิโค่ปล่อยออกมาล้วนสร้างปรากฏการณ์ให้กับวงการเพลงเกาหลีจนบัดนี้แรพเปอร์คนดังกล่าวนั้นกลายเป็นศิลปินอันดับต้นๆของประเทศอย่างไร้ที่ติ

 

 

 

ซิโค่พิสูจน์ให้เห็นว่าความสามารถของเขาคู่ควรกับชื่อเสียงที่มีในตอนนี้

 

 

 

และมันถึงเวลาของบังยงกุกที่ต้องตั้งคำถามกับตัวเองเสียที ว่าเขาเหมาะสมกับอูจีโฮแล้วจริงๆหรือ?

 

 

 

คำถามโง่ๆที่ผุดขึ้นมา กระชากให้บังยงกุกกลับไปเป็นชายหนุ่มคนเดิมเมื่อหลายปีก่อนอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มคนที่ไม่กล้าตอบรับความรู้สึกของเด็กชายที่ได้เอ่ยสารภาพความในใจ เหตุเพราะกลัวว่าตนยังดีไม่พอที่จะดูแลเด็กคนนั้นได้

 

 

 

และเมื่อพยายามวิ่งตาม เพื่อที่จะได้ก้าวไปอยู่เคียงข้าง และดูแลเด็กคนนั้นได้อย่างภาคภูมิ กลับกลายเป็นว่าอูจีโฮได้ก้าวกระโดดนำขึ้นไป และเป็นเขาที่เดินช้าลง

 

 

 

ถ้าหากเรื่องนี้จะมีคนผิด ก็คงเป็นบังยงกุกเอง ผิดที่เขาเดินช้า ช้าเกินไป

 

 

 

คนเราต้องก้าวเดินต่อไป ไม่มีใครหยุดอยู่ที่เดิม และคนเก่งอย่างอูจีโฮได้ก้าวนำเขาไปไกลมาก

 

 

 

แม้ว่าจะพยายามมากเท่าไหร่ บังยงกุกกลับเป็นได้แค่ฝ่ายที่เดินตามเสมอ

 

 

 

และบังยงกุกไม่ต้องการให้อูจีโฮชะลอตัวเองเพื่อรอให้เขาตามอีกฝ่ายให้ทัน

 

 

 

และเพราะอย่างนั้น บังยงกุกจึงรู้คำตอบของคำถามในใจอยู่แล้ว

 

 

 

ไม่มีคนธรรมดาที่ไหนสามารถมีดาวเป็นของตัวเองได้หรอก

 

 

 

 

 

2.

 

 

 

“ยังโทรไม่ติดอีกหรือ?”

 

 

 

พัคคยองเอ่ยถาม ยามที่เห็นอูจีโฮคว้าโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมากด ก่อนจะโยนเครื่องมือสื่อสารลงบนโต๊ะอย่างอารมณ์เสียเป็นรอบที่สิบของวัน

 

 

 

อันที่จริง มันก็เข้าวันที่สามแล้วที่เขาเห็นเพื่อนสนิทของตนหัวเสียแบบนี้

 

 

 

วันที่สามที่อูจีโฮไม่สามารถติดต่อบังยงกุกได้

 

 

 

“เออ” อูจีโฮทิ้งตัวลงพิงพนักเก้าอี้ คิ้วเรียวขมวดมุ่นแสดงให้เห็นถึงความว้าวุ่นใจที่เกิดขึ้นภายในอกตอนนี้ เปลือกตาปิดลงราวกับต้องการจะปิดความรับรู้จากโลกภายนอกทุกอย่าง “เป็นอะไรก็ไม่รู้ หายไปสามวันแล้ว กูติดต่อเขาไม่ได้เลย”

 

 

 

“ให้กูลองโทรให้เอาไหม?”

 

 

 

พัคคยองเสนอความช่วยเหลือ

 

 

 

“ถ้าเกิดมึงโทรติด แสดงว่าพี่เขาจงใจเลี่ยงกูใช่ไหม?”

 

 

 

แต่ดูเหมือนว่าความช่วยเหลือที่พัคคยองหยิบยื่นมันอาจจะยังไม่ใช่หนทางที่ดีเท่าใดนัก

 

 

 

“ทำไมถึงทำแบบนี้วะ กูไม่เข้าใจเลย” เพราะเปลือกตาที่ปิดอยู่ ทำให้พัคคยองไม่สามารถสังเกตเห็นแววตาเหนื่อยล้าของอูจีโฮได้ แต่จากน้ำเสียงที่ได้ยินแล้ว พัคคยองก็พอจะรู้ว่าอูจีโฮกำลังอยู่ในอารมณ์ที่ไม่ปกติอย่างมาก “กูกับเขาไม่เคยขาดการติดต่อกันนานขนาดนี้เลย ต่อให้กูยุ่งแค่ไหน หรือต่อให้อยู่ห่างกันสุดขอบโลก อย่างน้อยวันนึงมันก็ต้องได้คุยกันสักประโยค เพื่อให้พี่เขารู้ว่ากูยังอยู่ตรงนี้”

 

 

 

“แล้วมึงจะเอายังไง?”

 

 

 

“กูจะไปหาเขา”

 

 

 

“รอให้มึงอารมณ์เย็นลงกว่านี้ก่อนดีไหม?” พัคคยองเอ่ยห้าม

 

 

 

เขารู้ดีว่าเขาเป็นเพียงแค่คนนอก ทว่าคงมิอาจปฏิเสธได้ว่าพัคคยองอาจจะเป็นคนนอกที่อยู่ใกล้ชิดกับความสัมพันธ์ของอูจีโฮและบังยงกุกมากที่สุด เพราะอูจีโฮไม่ใช่คนเก่งพอที่จะแบกรับเรื่องความรักไว้กับตัวเอง เด็กหนุ่มอายุสิบเก้าในวันนั้นต้องการใครสักคนเพื่อมารับฟังปัญหาในใจ ซึ่งโชคร้ายที่คนที่ว่าดันเป็นพัคคยอง เขากลายเป็นที่ปรึกษาปัญหาหัวใจของอูจีโฮมาตลอดตั้งแต่ที่อีกฝ่ายมีผู้ชายที่ชื่อว่าบังยงกุกเข้ามาในชีวิต แม้ว่าบางครั้งมันจะเป็นเพียงความต้องการที่จะมีคนรับฟังในตอนที่อีกฝ่ายเพียงแค่อยากพูดถึง ไม่ได้อยากได้รับความช่วยเหลือใดๆ พัคคยองก็ยังเป็นคนคนนั้นของจีโฮตลอดมา และถึงแม้ว่าในวันนี้ อูจีโฮจะไม่ใช่แค่เด็กอายุสิบเก้าที่พึ่งได้รู้จักกับพี่ชายที่โตกว่าสองปีคนนั้นอีกแล้ว แต่อูจีโฮในตอนนี้ก็เก่งไปหมดเสียทุกเรื่อง ยกเว้นเรื่องความสัมพันธ์

 

 

 

และเพราะเป็นเช่นนั้น พัคคยองจึงรู้ดีว่าเขาควรเอ่ยปากพูดอะไรสักอย่าง อะไรก็ได้ที่จะช่วยห้ามไม่ให้อูจีโฮก้าวออกจากประตูสตูดิโอแห่งนี้ไป เพราะความรู้สึกบางอย่างทำให้เขาไม่อยากให้อูจีโฮไปหาบังยงกุกในตอนนี้เอาเสียเลย

 

 

 

“ไปคุยกันตอนนี้ก็คุยกันไม่รู้เรื่อง รอก่อนไม่ดีกว่าหรือวะ”

 

 

 

และแม้ว่ามันจะเป็นเพียงแค่ความรู้สึก แต่พัคคยองรู้สึกว่าถ้าเขาปล่อยให้อูจีโฮก้าวผ่านประตูบานนั้นไป ทุกอย่างต่อจากนี้มันอาจจะเปลี่ยนไปตลอดกาล

 

 

 

“จะให้กูต้องรอถึงเมื่อไหร่? จนกว่าที่พี่เขาจะหายไปจากชีวิตกูตลอดไปเลยหรือเปล่า?” อูจีโฮผุดลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ “กูรอไม่ไหวแล้ว ยังไงก็ต้องไปคุยกันให้รู้เรื่อง”

 

 

 

อูจีโฮเดินออกจากห้องไป โดยที่ไม่ฟังคำห้ามปรามของเขาเลยสักนิด

 

 

 

เสียงปิดประตูลง เหมือนเป็นสัญญาณเริ่มต้นของเหตุการณ์ที่พัคคยองนึกหวั่นใจไม่อยากให้มันเกิดขึ้น

 

 

 

และพัคคยองก็ได้แต่ภาวนา ขอให้ความรู้สึกของเขามันเป็นเพียงแค่ความรู้สึก อย่าได้เกิดขึ้นจริงเลย

 

 

 

 

 

3.

 

 

 

“พี่เป็นอะไร? หายไปไหนมา?”

 

 

 

ประโยคทักทายที่ควรจะมีถูกแทนที่ด้วยประโยคคำถาม หลังจากที่อูจีโฮบุกมาหาบังยงกุกถึงหอพักจนทำเอาสมาชิกในวงคนอื่นแตกตื่น ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะถูกบังยงกุกลากตัวออกไปคุยกันข้างนอกเพื่อที่จะได้ไม่เป็นการรบกวนคนอื่นๆในหอพักไปมากกว่านี้

 

 

 

“มาได้ยังไง?”

 

 

 

การตอบคำถามด้วยคำถามของบังยงกุกยิ่งทำให้อูจีโฮอารมณ์เสียมากกว่าเดิม

 

 

 

“ตอบจีโฮมาก่อน พี่ยงกุกหายไปไหนมา ทำไมไม่รับโทรศัพท์ ข้อความก็ไม่ตอบ”

 

 

 

และครั้งนี้ บังยงกุกตอบคำถามเขาด้วยความเงียบ

 

 

 

เพราะยงกุกเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเขาทำแบบนี้ไปเพื่ออะไร

 

 

 

เพียงแต่ตลอดหลายวันมานี้ ประโยคที่คอยวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวเขา มันทำให้เขาคอยห้ามตัวเองอยู่เสมอยามที่จะกดรับสาย หรือตอบข้อความของอีกฝ่าย

 

 

 

ไม่มีคนธรรมดาที่ไหนมีดวงดาวเป็นของตัวเองได้หรอก

 

 

 

ความคิดที่เปรียบเสมือนเชื้อร้ายที่แพร่เข้าสู่ร่างกาย ก่อนจะลุกลามกัดกินทุกส่วนของร่างกาย ไม่มีวันหายขาดได้อีกแล้ว

 

 

 

“เป็นอะไร ทำไมไม่ตอบจีโฮ”

 

 

 

“จีโฮอยากพอไหม?”

 

 

 

เป็นอีกครั้งที่อูจีโฮไม่ได้รับคำตอบที่ต้องการ

 

 

 

และการตอบคำถามด้วยคำถามของบังยงกุกในครั้งนี้ก็ทำให้อูจีโฮชะงัก คำพูดที่เตรียมมาเพื่อถามคนตรงหน้าถูกกลืนลงคอในตอนที่ได้ยินประโยคนั้นจากปากของบังยงกุก

 

 

 

“พออะไร?”

 

 

 

“พอกับเรื่องของเรา”

 

 

 

ไม่คิดเลยว่าวันนึงจะต้องเป็นคนพูดคำนี้กับคนที่รักเท่าชีวิต

 

 

 

แต่บังยงกุกก็คิดว่าเป็นเป็นหนทางที่ดีที่สุดแล้ว

 

 

 

ดีที่สุดเท่าที่ตัวเขาจะมอบให้อูจีโฮได้

 

 

 

“ทำไม?” จีโฮเอ่ยถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจ “พี่ยงกุกเป็นอะไร โกรธอะไรจีโฮหรือ?”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกส่ายหัวแทนคำตอบ

 

 

 

“จีโฮทำอะไรผิดหรือเปล่า? พี่ยงกุกบอกจีโฮได้ไหม” จีโฮเอ่ยถาม น้ำเสียงเริ่มสั่นเมื่อความกลัวเริ่มเกาะกินหัวใจ

 

 

 

“ไม่หรอก จีโฮไม่ผิด” ชายหนุ่มว่า สายตาจับจ้องไปที่ปลายเท้า ความกล้าที่จะเงยขึ้นมองหน้าคนตรงข้ามเป็นศูนย์ “ถ้าเรื่องนี้จะมีคนผิด ก็คงเป็นพี่เอง”

 

 

 

ผิดที่พยายามมาทั้งชีวิต แต่กลับพาตัวเองไปยืนอยู่เคียงข้างไม่ได้

 

 

 

“หมายถึงอะไร? ถ้าเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ยอมรับโทรศัพท์ จีโฮไม่โกรธแล้ว จีโฮขอโทษ” น้ำตาเอ่อคลอจนภาพใบหน้าของชายตรงหน้าพร่ามัว

 

 

 

 

“พี่อยากให้จีโฮได้เจอคนที่ดีกว่านี้”

 

 

 

“แต่จีโฮไม่อยากได้คนที่ดีกว่านี้ คนที่จีโฮต้องการคือพี่ยงกุก” คนเด็กกว่าเอ่ย สาวเท้าเขาหาก่อนยื่นมือออกมาหวังจะแตะลงบนใบหน้าของบังยงกุก ทว่าชายหนุ่มกลับถอยออกห่าง “ไม่เอา ไม่พูดคำนั้นนะ จีโฮขอร้อง”

 

 

 

“ไม่ได้จีโฮ” บังยงกุกส่ายหน้า “พี่ไม่อยากเห็นแก่ตัวไปมากกว่านี้แล้ว พี่ไม่อยากทำให้อนาคตของจีโฮต้องพังลงเพียงเพราะว่าพี่อาจจะไปได้ไม่ไกลเท่าที่จีโฮต้องการ”

 

 

 

“แต่อนาคตของจีโฮคือพี่ยงกุกนี่”

 

 

 

คำกล่าวปนเสียงสะอื้นของอูจีโฮ ยิ่งทำให้บังยงกุกทนไม่ได้

 

 

 

ทนไม่ได้แล้วที่จะยอมให้อูจีโฮเอาตัวเองมาผูกติดไว้กับเขา

 

 

 

“พี่อาจจะเป็นเพียงแค่คนที่ผ่านมาเพื่อผ่านไป” เสียงพูดของเขาถูกเสียงสะอื้นของอูจีโฮกลบจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน “โลกของจีโฮจะยังหมุนต่อไปได้ ถึงแม้ว่าพี่จะไม่อยู่กับจีโฮแล้วก็ตาม”

 

 

 

“ไม่ไปได้ไหมพี่ยงกุก จีโฮขอร้อง” คำขอร้องที่ถูกเอ่ยด้วยเสียงสะอื้นปานจะขาดใจ ยิ่งทำให้ยงกุกต้องกำมือแน่นเพื่อหักห้ามใจตัวเอง

 

 

 

ห้ามใจไม่ให้เข้าไปกอด

 

 

 

ห้ามใจไม่ให้เอ่ยขอโทษ

 

 

 

ห้ามใจไม่ให้ยอมแพ้ต่อความรักที่มีอยู่ล้นใจ

 

 

 

ความรักที่ต้องต่อสู้กับความคิดที่เข้าครอบงำจิตใจของบังยงกุก

 

 

 

และน่าเสียดาย ที่ครั้งนี้ ความรักเป็นฝ่ายแพ้ยับเยิน

 

 

 

“พี่อยากให้จีโฮมีอนาคตที่ดีกว่านี้ เรื่องของเรามันไม่เป็นผลดีต่อตัวของจีโฮหรอก และพี่ยอมไม่ได้ที่จะปล่อยให้อนาคตของจีโฮพังเพียงเพราะความต้องการของตัวเอง”

 

 

 

“จีโฮไม่เคยกลัวเลยว่าเรื่องของเราจะถูกเปิดเผย” ถ้อยคำแต่ละคำถูกเอื้อนเอ่ยอย่างยากลำบาก เพราะก้อนสะอื้นที่ลำคอนั้นทำเอาจีโฮแทบขาดใจในยามที่เอ่ยพูดแต่ละคำ “จีโฮกลัวอย่างเดียวคือกลัวพี่ไม่รัก”

 

 

 

ความกลัวที่อูจีโฮคิดว่าตนไม่มีวันเผชิญหน้าได้

 

 

 

และจีโฮคิดว่าความกลัวนั้นได้เริ่มต้นขึ้นแล้ว

 

 

 

“อย่าคิดว่าพี่ไม่รัก” เสียงสะอื้นที่ดังก้องโถงทางหนีไฟ ค่อยๆกรีดลงบนหัวใจของชายหนุ่มจนแทบไม่มีแรงที่จะเอ่ยประโยคต่อไป “เพราะพี่รัก พี่ถึงอยากให้เราเลิ …”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกไม่สามารถพูดจนจบประโยค เมื่อถูกอีกฝ่ายแทรกขึ้นมาก่อน

 

 

 

“อย่าพูดคำนั้น จีโฮฟังมันไม่ไหว”

 

 

 

น้ำตาหยดแล้วหยดเล่าพรั่งพรูออกมาจากดวงตากลม อูจีโฮร่ำไห้จนแทบยืนไม่ไหว

 

 

 

“ถ้าไม่มีพี่ยงกุกแล้วจีโฮจะทำยังไง ความฝันที่เคยมี จีโฮจะทำมันให้สำเร็จด้วยตัวคนเดียวได้ยังไง”

 

 

 

สำหรับจีโฮ เพราะรัก จึงมีความฝัน

 

 

 

เพราะรัก จึงมีแรงผลักดันให้ทำตามฝัน

 

 

 

เพราะรัก จึงมีแรงที่จะต่อสู้กับทุกอย่าง แม้อุปสรรคที่ขวางกั้นมันจะใหญ่โตสักเพียงใด หากทว่าถ้าปลายทางคือการได้อยู่กับบังยงกุก จีโฮก็ไม่เคยคิดยอมแพ้

 

 

 

 

“ไม่มีอะไรที่จีโฮทำไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว”

 

 

 

คำพูดเดิม คำพูดที่เป็นเสมือนแรงใจมาตลอด คำพูดที่คอยทำให้เขาลุกสู้ไม่ว่าจะล้มสักกี่ครั้ง

 

 

 

หากแต่ว่าในครั้งนี้ คำพูดนี้กลับทำให้คนฟังรู้สึกราวกับจมน้ำ รู้สึกเหมือนหายใจไม่ออกขึ้นมาเสียดื้อๆ

 

 

 

“ความฝันของจีโฮสำเร็จโดยไม่ต้องมีพี่ก็ได้”

 

 

 

เพราะสำหรับยงกุก … เพราะรัก จึงต้องยอมปล่อยอีกฝ่ายไป

 

 

 

เพราะรักเหลือเกิน จึงปล่อยให้จีโฮทิ้งอนาคตเพื่อคนอย่างเขาไม่ได้

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุก จีโฮขอร้อง”

 

 

 

คำขอร้องของอูจีโฮเหมือนเป็นเพียงลมพัดผ่าน เมื่อชายหนุ่มไม่แม้แต่จะเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเขา ไม่แม้แต่จะเหลือบมองด้วยหางตายามที่เดินออกจากโถงบันไดหนีไฟ

 

 

 

เสียงประตูปิดลง ราวกับเป็นสัญญาณว่าทุกอย่างได้จบลง

 

 

 

หากเปรียบความสัมพันธ์เป็นดั่งหนังสือ เรื่องของเขากับบังยงกุก ก็คงเดินทางมาถึงหน้าสุดท้ายเสียแล้ว

 

 

 

ตอนจบที่ไม่สวย เพราะไม่มีแม้แต่คำเอ่ยตัดความสัมพันธ์ หรือแม้แต่คำบอกลา

 

 

 

แต่มันต้องจบ เพราะว่ามันไม่มีหน้าต่อไปอีกแล้ว

 

 

 

เสียงร้องไห้ดังระงมทั่วโถงบันไดหนีไฟ สถานที่ถูกใช้เอ่ยรักและเอ่ยลา แม้จะต่างสถานที่ แต่ก็เป็นบันไดหนีไฟเหมือนกัน

 

 

 

อูจีโฮร้องไห้หนักที่สุดในชีวิต ร้องไห้จนยืนไม่ไหว ใบหน้าเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยน้ำตา ดวงตาแดงช้ำอย่างน่าสงสาร ชายหนุ่มสะอื้นราวกับจะขาดใจจนต้องยกมือขึ้นมาปิดปากตัวเอง เขาค่อยๆทรุดตัวลงนั่ง หลังพิงบานประตูที่ใครคนหนึ่งพึ่งเดินจากไป

 

 

 

ทั้งๆที่เป็นวันที่อูจีโฮรู้สึกไม่ปกติ ไม่ปกติจนใจจะขาด แต่กลับต้องยกแขนขึ้นกอดตัวเอง เมื่อคนที่เคยพูดว่าต่อให้อยู่ห่างสุดขอบโลกก็จะมาให้กอด แต่ในเวลานี้ บังยงกุกอยู่ห่างเขาเพียงแค่บานประตูกั้น เขากลับไม่มีวันที่จะได้รับกอดนั้นอีกแล้ว

 

 

 

อูจีโฮนั่งร้องไห้อยู่ตรงนั้นอยู่เป็นชั่วโมง เพราะแม้ว่าจะอยากลุกออกจากตรงนั้นมากเท่าใด แต่ขาของเขากลับไร้เรี่ยวแรง

 

 

 

ต่อจากนี้คงไม่มีอีกแล้ว คนที่คอยโอบกอดเพื่อพยุงไว้ให้เขาไม่หล่นลงไปกองกับพื้นเหมือนในยามเอ่ยคำรักครั้งแรก

 

 

 

น่าตลกเหลือเกิน ที่สิ่งที่ทำให้พวกเขาได้เจอกัน กลับเป็นสิ่งเดียวกับที่ทำให้พวกเขาต้องแยกจากกัน

 

 

 

ความฝันทำให้พวกเขาได้พบกัน

 

 

 

ความฝันทำให้พวกเขาได้อยู่ด้วยกัน

 

 

 

และในครั้งนี้ ความฝันทำให้พวกเขาต้องแยกจากกัน

 

 

 

หลังจากนี้ อูจีโฮคงต้องเรียนรู้ที่จะยืนให้ได้โดยตัวเอง

 

 

 

เพราะต่อให้หกล้มจนแทบกลับมายืนไม่ไหว ก็คงไม่มีใครคอยช่วยฉุดขึ้นมาอีกแล้ว

 

 

 

หลังจากนี้คงมีแต่ตัวเขา กับความฝันที่ต้องทำให้สำเร็จด้วยตัวคนเดียว

 

 

 

หนังสือเล่มใหม่ ที่เริ่มเรื่องด้วยตัวเขาเพียงคนเดียว

 

 

 

อาจไม่สนุก ไม่น่าสนใจเหมือนเคย แต่ก็ต้องฝืนใจอ่านมันต่อไป

 

 

 

แค่ไม่กี่ชั่วโมงในการไม่มีบังยงกุกในชีวิตก็รู้สึกเหมือนใจจะขาดแล้ว แล้วต่อจากนี้จะเป็นอย่างไรต่อไป?

 

 

 

ก็คงต้องเปิดหน้าถัดไปเรื่อยๆ เพื่อเรียนรู้มัน และอยู่กับมันให้ได้

 

 

 

 

 

4.

 

 

 

นับเป็นเวลาหนึ่งอาทิตย์แล้วที่พัคคยองไปรับอูจีโฮที่บันไดหนีไฟแห่งนั้น

 

 

 

เพียงเพราะได้รับโทรศัพท์จากใครบางคนกลางดึก

 

 

 

[คยอง มารับจีโฮที]

 

 

 

คำพูดพร้อมน้ำเสียงสั่นๆของคนปลายสาย ทำให้พัคคยองรีบออกจากหอพักทันทีอย่างไม่ต้องรีรอ

 

 

 

พี่ยงกุกร้องไห้

 

 

 

แม้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะพยายามทำน้ำเสียงให้เป็นปกติมากเพียงใด แต่ดูเหมือนว่าความพยายามของคนปลายสายจะล้มเหลวในยามที่เอ่ยชื่อเพื่อนสนิทของเขาออกมาแต่ละครั้ง

 

 

 

[คยองรีบๆมานะ จีโฮไม่ไหวแล้ว]

 

 

 

“เดี๋ยวๆ นี่เป็นอะไรกัน”

 

 

 

[พี่ขอโทษ ขอโทษจริงๆ]

 

 

 

“พี่ไม่ควรพูดคำนั้นกับผมหรอกนะ ถ้าคนที่พี่ทำผิดด้วยมันคือจีโฮน่ะ”

 

 

 

[… ฝากดูแลจีโฮที ต่อจากนี้พี่คงดูและจีโฮไม่ได้อีกแล้ว]

 

 

 

“ทำไ- เฮ้ย อะไรวะ”

 

 

 

สายตัดไปก่อนที่พัคคยองจะได้ถามอะไร และเมื่อไปถึงสถานที่ที่พัคคยองถูกบอกให้มารับอูจีโฮ เขาก็พบอีกฝ่ายในสภาพที่พัคคยองคิดว่ามันดูย่ำแย่ที่สุดในชีวิต

 

 

 

อูจีโฮนั่งพิงกำแพงอย่างหมดเรี่ยวแรง ดวงตาแดงช้ำหลังจากผ่านการร้องไห้มาอย่างหนักเหม่อลอยเหมือนกับว่าวิญญาณได้หลุดออกจากร่างไปแล้ว เสียงสะอื้นเงียบไปตั้งแต่เมื่อใดมิอาจทราบ ทว่าน้ำตายังคงไหลออกจากดวงตาคู่กลมอย่างต่อเนื่องเหมือนไม่มีวันหมด

 

 

 

เขาพาจีโฮกลับห้อง ก่อนจะตัดสินใจย้ายมาพักด้วยช่วยคราวเผื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายอาจจะต้องการความช่วยเหลือ และพัคคยองตัดสินใจถูก เมื่อเพื่อนของเขาแทบทำอะไรไม่ไหว จีโฮไม่ยอมกินข้าว ไม่ยอมนอนอยู่หลายวัน เอาแต่นอนร้องไห้ พัคคยองทั้งด่าทั้งพูดดีๆด้วยแต่จีโฮก็ไม่ฟังอะไรทั้งนั้น ก่อนที่สุดท้ายอีกฝ่ายจะหลับไปเพราะความอ่อนเพลียจากการร้องไห้อย่างหนัก

 

 

 

“มันไม่ยอมกินข้าวเลยอะ”

 

 

 

[ช่วยดูหน่อยนะ ให้จีโฮฝืนกินสักคำก็ยังดี]

 

 

 

“ถ้าเป็นห่วงขนาดนี้ พี่ควรเป็นคนที่มาดูแลมันนะ ไม่ใช่ผม”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกยังคอยต่อสายหาเขาเพื่อถามความเป็นไปของอูจีโฮอยู่เสมอ โดยไม่ลืมกำชับไม่ให้เขาบอกจีโฮเรื่องการติดต่อกันระหว่างเขากับอีกฝ่ายเด็ดขาด พัคคยองรายงานตามความเป็นจริงว่าจีโฮกินไม่ได้นอนไม่หลับ อดหงุดหงิดไม่ได้ยามที่อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยขอให้ช่วยดูแลให้อูจีโฮทานข้าวและนอนพัก ในเมื่อต้นเหตุจากเรื่องทั้งหมดมันก็คือตัวของชายหนุ่มที่อยู่ปลายสายกำลังคุยกับเขาอยู่ทั้งนั้น

 

 

 

[พี่ไปไม่ได้แล้ว ตอนนี้พี่ดูแลจีโฮไม่ได้แล้ว]

 

 

 

“ถ้าพี่รู้ว่าจะดูแลมันไม่ได้อีกแล้ว พี่ก็ไม่ควรทำให้มันมาตกอยู่ในสภาพแบบนี้ไหม?”

 

 

 

[ขอโทษ]

 

 

 

คำขอโทษที่แม้ว่าจะเอ่ยพูดกับเขา ทว่าพัคคยองรู้ดีว่าแท้จริงแล้วคำขอโทษของบังยงกุกนั้นต้องการจะส่งไปให้ใคร

 

 

 

น่าเสียดาย ที่มันไม่มีวันไปถึง

 

 

 

“ลุกขึ้นมากินข้าว อย่าทำตัวเหมือนเด็กมัธยมพึ่งเคยอกหัก กูขอร้อง”

 

 

 

เสียงเรียกจากเพื่อนสนิทไม่ได้ทำให้อูจีโฮขยับกายเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มยังคงนอนตะแคงหันหน้าเข้าหาหน้าต่างที่พัคคยองพึ่งเปิดม่านออกเมื่อครู่ ดวงตาที่แดงช้ำทอดมองตรงไปข้างหน้าอย่างไร้จุดหมาย

 

 

 

“ก็กูไม่เคยอกหักจริงๆ หลายปีที่ผ่านมากูก็มีพี่ยงกุกคนเดียวมาตลอด”

 

 

 

น้ำเสียงแห้งผากเอ่ยตอบ พลันน้ำตาที่หยุดไหลไปแล้วก็เอ่อรื้นคลอดวงตาบวมช้ำของอูจีโฮอีกครั้งในยามที่เอ่ยถึงชายคนนั้นจนพัคคยองต้องรีบเอ่ยห้าม

 

 

 

“เลิกร้องได้แล้ว ชีวิตมึงไม่ได้มีแค่พี่ยงกุกนะจีโฮ”

 

 

 

“กูรักเขามากแค่ไหน กูไม่เคยอยากให้เขาเสียสละเพื่อกูเลย ทำไมพี่เขาไม่เคยรู้อะไรเลยวะ”

 

 

 

“เขายอมไปเพราะอยากเห็นมึงดีขึ้น ไม่ใช่เพื่อให้มึงกลับมานอนร้องไห้เหมือนโลกจะแตกแบบนี้”

 

 

 

“อยู่กับเขากูก็ดีขึ้นได้เหมือนกัน” คนที่นอนอยู่บนเตียงเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงอู้อี้ น้ำตาเม็ดหนึ่งไหลลงอาบแก้ม “แค่มีเขาอยู่ด้วย อยู่ข้างๆเหมือนที่เคยเป็นมา ไม่ว่าสิ่งที่ต้องเจอมันจะยากแค่ไหนแต่กูก็รู้ว่ากูต้องผ่านไปได้เพราะกูยังมีพี่ยงกุก”

 

 

 

“คำว่ารักอย่างเดียวมันไม่พอหรอกนะ ถ้าพวกมึงยังยืนอยู่คนละมุม มองทุกอย่างในมุมที่แตกต่างกันแบบนี้”

 

 

 

“กูต้องทำยังไงวะ ทำอะไรไม่ถูกแล้ว อนาคตที่คิดไว้แม่งก็เป็นอนาคตที่มีพี่ยงกุกอยู่ด้วยทุกเวลา แต่นี่เขาไม่อยู่แล้ว กูไม่รู้จะทำยังไงแล้วมึง”

 

 

 

“พี่เขาคิดว่ามึงจะดีขึ้นกว่านี้โดยที่ไม่มีเขา มึงแสดงให้พี่เขาเห็นได้ไหมล่ะ?”

 

 

 

“กูไม่รู้ว่ะ ไม่รู้เลย”

 

 

 

“จีโฮ กูไม่รู้ว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่มึงเอาตัวเองไปผูกติดกับพี่ยงกุกขนาดนี้ แต่ในเมื่อเขาตัดทุกอย่างระหว่างพวกมึงออกแล้ว มึงก็ต้องอยู่ให้ได้ ไม่งั้นอีกตัวเลือกของมึงก็เหลือแค่ตายเท่านั้น”

 

 

 

อูจีโฮอ้าปากทำท่าจะเอ่ยอะไรสักอย่าง ทว่าพัคคยองไม่ยอมให้อีกฝ่ายมีจังหวะ เขารีบพูดต่อ

 

 

 

“มึงคงไม่อยากให้พี่ยงกุกผิดหวังใช่ไหม? ว่าตลอดชีวิตที่พี่เขาเข้าใจว่ามึงเป็นคนเก่ง ที่จริงแล้วมึงไม่เก่งเหี้ยอะไรเลย มึงเป็นแค่คนโง่คนนึงที่จะตายให้ได้กับแค่เพราะถูกผู้ชายบอกเลิก”

 

 

 

อูจีโฮเงียบไป คำพูดของพัคคยองทำให้เขาต้องคิด

 

 

 

คิดทบทวน ว่าควรจะเริ่มบทใหม่ของชีวิตต่อจากนี้อย่างไรดี

 

 

 

“แล้วกูต้องทำยังไง?”

 

 

 

“ก็แสดงให้พี่เขาเห็น ว่ามึงเป็นคนเก่ง เก่งเหมือนที่พี่เขาพูดให้มึงฟังมาตลอด”

 

 

 

“กูจะทำได้ใช่ไหมวะ?”

 

 

 

“อย่าให้เขาผิดหวัง”

 

 

 

แม้ว่าสภาพของอูจีโฮในหลายวันมานี้ มันทำให้เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะรู้สึกสมเพชอยู่ในใจลึกๆ

 

 

 

ทว่าในใจของพัคคยองนั้นเชื่อมั่นเสมอว่าอูจีโฮจะต้องกลับมายืนได้อย่างสง่างามอีกครั้งเป็นแน่

 

 

 

เพราะบังยงกุกไม่เคยพูดผิด

 

 

 

อูจีโฮเป็นคนเก่ง

 

 

 

และถึงแม้ว่าอูจีโฮจะเก่งไปทุกเรื่องยกเว้นเรื่องความสัมพันธ์

 

 

 

แต่พัคคยองก็ได้ให้สัญญากับใครบางคนไว้แล้ว ว่าจะช่วยดูแลอูจีโฮอย่างดีที่สุด ทดแทนในส่วนที่ใครคนนั้นไม่สามารถทำได้อีกแล้ว

 

 

 

ถึงได้บอกไงว่าถึงพัคคยองจะเป็นคนนอก แต่เขาก็เป็นคนนอกที่ใกล้ชิดกับความสัมพันธ์ของสองคนนี้ที่สุด

 

 

 

 

 

5.

 

 

 

2015

 

 

 

บังยงกุกไม่ได้มางานเลี้ยงฉลองวันเกิดนานมากแล้ว ถ้าไม่นับการนัดทานข้าวในวันเกิดก่อนแยกย้ายกันกลับบ้าน ก็คงเป็นเวลาหลายปีแล้วที่เขาไม่ได้มานั่งสังสรรค์ในงานเลี้ยงวันเกิดเช่นนี้

 

 

 

ดาดฟ้าของตึกหรูแห่งหนึ่งได้ถูกใช้เป็นสถานที่จัดงานวันเกิดของแรพเปอร์ชื่อดังซึ่งเป็นหนึ่งในเพื่อนสนิทของบังยงกุก แม้ว่าบังยงกุกจะไม่ใช่คนที่ชอบสังสรรค์ ทว่าเมื่อถูกเอ่ยชวนแกมคะยั้นคะยอให้มางานวันเกิดเพื่อนสนิททั้งที บังยงกุกก็คิดว่ามันคงดูไม่ดีที่จะปฏิเสธเพียงเพราะเหตุผลส่วนตัว

 

 

 

และนั่นจึงเป็นเหตุผลให้เขาต้องมานั่งจิบออนเดอะร็อคแก้วที่สามอยู่ที่บาร์ของดาดฟ้าแห่งนี้

 

 

 

เนื่องจากเขาไม่เก่งในเรื่องเข้าสังคม บังยงกุกจึงไม่ได้ลุกขึ้นไปยืนรวมกลุ่มเหมือนคนอื่นๆ เขาเลือกที่จะนั่งดื่มเงียบๆชมบรรยากาศของกรุงโซลยามค่ำคืนจากตึกระฟ้าเช่นนี้แทนที่จะปั้นหน้ายิ้มทำความรู้จักกับผู้คนหลากหลายในงานนี้

 

 

 

ออนเดอะร็อคแก้วที่สี่และแก้วที่ห้าตามมาอย่างไม่ขาดสาย แม้ว่าบังยงกุกจะพยายามค่อยเป็นค่อยไปในการดื่มครั้งนี้ ไม่เร่งรีบเกินจนทำให้เมามาย ทว่าเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอลก็ยังพร่องลงอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อการดื่มคือกิจกรรมเดียวที่เขาสามารถทำได้ในตอนนี้

 

 

 

ทว่าก่อนที่จะได้เอ่ยปากสั่งออนเดอะร็อคแก้วที่หกกับบาร์เทนเดอร์ เสียงเรียกจากใครคนหนึ่งก็ทำให้เขาต้องชะงักก่อนที่จะได้ดื่มอีกแก้วอย่างที่ตั้งใจไว้

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุก”

 

 

 

เป็นเสียงเรียกของชายหนุ่มผู้เป็นเจ้าของวันเกิดนั่นเอง

 

 

 

“ว่าไง ทักแขกหมดงานแล้วหรอ”

 

 

 

“อย่าน้อยใจที่ทิ้งไว้คนเดียวน่า ตอนชวนก็ไม่ได้คิดเหมือนกันว่าจะมากันเยอะขนาดนี้”

 

 

 

ดินดิน หรือที่รู้จักกันในกลุ่มเพื่อนด้วยชื่ออิมชอล กล่าวด้วยใบหน้าเปื้อนรอยยิ้ม

 

 

 

“เออพี่ยงกุก มานี่หน่อย จะแนะนำใครให้รู้จัก”

 

 

 

“ไม่ไปได้ไหม ไม่อยากรู้จักใครทั้งนั้น”

 

 

 

แม้ว่าบังยงกุกจะเอ่ยตามความเป็นจริง ทว่าอิมชอลกลับนึกว่าอีกฝ่ายแค่พูดขำๆ จึงจัดการดึงแขนลากชายหนุ่มลงจากเก้าอี้ทรงสูงหน้าบาร์ไปอย่างไม่สนใจเสียงบ่นเบาๆที่ตามหลังมา

 

 

 

บังยงกุกเดินตามอิมชอลมาด้วยสีหน้าเรียบนิ่ง แม้ในใจจะอดหงุดหงิดเล็กๆไม่ได้ที่ความเงียบสงบเมื่อครู่ถูกทำลายลง ทว่าบังยงกุกก็ไม่ใจร้ายเกินไปที่จะเอ่ยต่อว่าอิมชอลให้ต้องรู้สึกเคืองใจในวันเกิดแบบนี้

 

 

 

“มาแล้วๆ ยังไม่เมากันใช่ไหม?”

 

 

 

เป็นเสียงของอิมชอลที่เอ่ยพูดกับกลุ่มเพื่อนที่บังยงกุกไม่รู้จัก เขาจึงแสร้งทอดสายตามองไปทางอื่นในระหว่างที่เจ้าของวันเกิดยังคุยกับเพื่อนคนอื่นอยู่

 

 

 

“นี่ๆ รู้จักกันไว้ พี่ยงกุก นี่ฮยอก ฮโยซอบ …” แต่เมื่อชื่อตัวเองถูกพูดขึ้นในบทสนทนา ก็ทำให้บังยงกุกต้องเบนสายตามาทางกลุ่มคนที่อีกฝ่ายตั้งใจพามารู้จัก

 

 

 

ก่อนที่จะสบตาเข้ากับใครคนหนึ่ง

 

 

 

“… แล้วก็จีโฮ”

 

 

 

เหมือนดวงใจถูกกระชากออกทันทีที่ดวงตาทั้งสองคู่สอดประสาน

 

 

 

บังยงกุกยืนนิ่ง ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำหน้าอย่างไร ไม่รู้ว่าควรยิ้มออกมาด้วยความยินดีที่ได้พบหรือไม่ ภายใต้สีหน้าที่ไม่แสดงอารมณ์ ใจของเขากลับเต้นระห่ำอย่างบ้าคลั่งเมื่อได้พบกับคนที่คิดถึงที่สุดในโลกใบนี้

 

 

 

เป็นครั้งแรกที่ได้เจอ หลังจากคืนนั้นที่บันไดหนีไฟ

 

 

 

ไม่คิดเลยว่าการพยายามห้ามใจตัวเองไม่ให้พุ่งเข้าไปกอดอีกฝ่ายด้วยความคิดถึงมันจะยากเพียงนี้

 

 

 

ทว่าคงไม่มีอะไรยากเท่าการที่ต้องมารับรู้ว่าอูจีโฮไม่ใช่คนของเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

 

 

แม้ว่าจะหลงคิดไปว่าแผลที่หัวใจมันตกสะเก็ดไปหมดแล้ว

 

 

 

แต่บังยงกุกคงคิดผิด เมื่ออาการเจ็บนั้นมันไม่เคยทุเลาลง

 

 

 

และยิ่งเพิ่มมากขึ้น เมื่อพบว่าแววตาของอีกฝ่ายไม่มีภาพสะท้อนของเขาอีกต่อไป

 

 

 

อูจีโฮยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น มองตรงมาที่เขาด้วยสายตาเรียบนิ่ง ไม่มีความเจ็บปวด ไม่มีความห่วงหาเหมือนกับที่เขากำลังเผชิญอยู่ในตอนนี้

 

 

 

ไม่มีความรู้สึกใดๆหลงเหลืออยู่ในสายตาคู่นั้นยามที่มองกันอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

 

 

เพราะปฏิกิริยาของทั้งสองทำให้อิมชอลต้องเอ่ยถามอย่างสงสัยเมื่อเห็นทั้งบังยงกุกและอูจีโฮนิ่งไปยามที่ได้เห็นหน้ากัน

 

 

 

“อ่าว พี่ยงกุกกับจีโฮรู้จักกันมาก่อนหรอ?”

 

 

 

“ไม่รู้จักหรอกครับ ไม่เคยเจอกันมาก่อนเลย”

 

 

 

อูจีโฮพูดพลางยิ้ม ในขณะที่สายตายังว่างเปล่า

 

 

 

และเพราะบังยงกุกรู้ดี ว่าอูจีโฮแสดงทุกอย่างออกมาผ่านสายตาเสมอ

 

 

 

ซึ่งคำพูดของอีกฝ่ายก็คงชัดเจนพอแล้ว ว่าอูจีโฮไม่มีคนชื่อบังยงกุกอยู่ในชีวิตอีกต่อไป

 

 

 

หากความว่างเปล่าในสายตาของอูจีโฮเป็นดั่งเข็มนับพันเล่มที่ทิ่มแทงหัวใจ ที่ทำให้บังยงกุกรู้สึกเจ็บเจียนตาย

 

 

 

คำตอบดังกล่าวของอูจีโฮก็คงเป็นมีดสั้น ที่ปักลงกลางใจ พรากลมหายใจของเขาภายในคราเดียว

 

 

 

บังยงกุกไม่รับรู้อีกต่อไปว่าเหตุการณ์ต่อจากนั้นคืออะไร ราวกับหูดับ ตามืดบอด เมื่อภาพในหัวยังคงเป็นสายตาว่างเปล่าของอูจีโฮที่ยังคงวนเวียนหลอกหลอนเขาไม่รู้จักจบสิ้น

 

 

 

เหมือนตายทั้งเป็น เจ็บกว่าคืนนั้น คืนที่ต้องหันหลังให้คนที่ร่ำไห้เจียนจะขาดใจโดยไม่หันกลับไปมอง

 

 

 

มันก็คงสมควรแล้วที่จะได้รับสิ่งตอบแทนกลับมา ในเมื่อสิ่งที่เขาทำกับอีกฝ่าย มันก็เลือดเย็นไม่ต่างกัน

 

 

 

แม้ว่าจะเจ็บ แต่ก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะนึกดีใจ ที่อีกฝ่ายสามารถตัดเขาทิ้งได้อย่างสมบูรณ์

 

 

 

เหมือนที่เคยพูดไป ชีวิตของอูจีโฮไม่ต้องมีบังยงกุกก็ได้

 

 

 

เจ็บที่ต้องยอมรับ

 

 

 

แต่ดีใจที่มันเป็นความจริง

 

 

 

อูจีโฮเป็นคนเก่ง

 

 

 

เก่งเหลือเกินที่ปลดล็อคตัวเองจากความสัมพันธ์ที่เคยเป็นเหมือนโซ่ล่ามไว้ได้

 

 

 

และเพราะแบบนั้น อูจีโฮในตอนนี้จึงสามารถก้าวกระโดด สามารถไปไกลได้เท่าที่ต้องการ ไม่คอยต้องห่วงพะวงคนข้างหลังอีกต่อไป

 

 

 

ในตอนนี้ก็คงเหลือเพียงแค่บังยงกุกเท่านั้น ที่ยังไม่สามารถปลดโซ่ตรวนที่รั้งตัวเองไว้ได้เสียที

 

 

 

อาจเป็นเพราะกุญแจที่เคยมี เขาโยนมันทิ้งไปตั้งแต่มอบหัวใจให้ใครบางคนไปเสียแล้ว

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ไม่รู้จักหรอกครับ ไม่เคยเจอกันมาก่อนเลย”

 

 

 

คำพูดที่พูดออกไป คงไม่ทันคิดว่าคนฟังอาจเจ็บเจียนตาย เพราะอูจีโฮเองก็รู้สึกเหมือนถูกกระชากหัวใจออกไปในยามที่เอ่ยจบเช่นกัน

 

 

 

ยอมพูดแบบนั้นออกไป เพราะยังจำได้ไม่เคยลืมว่าพี่กลัวเรื่องของเราจะเปิดเผยแค่ไหน

 

 

 

ทั้งๆที่อยากเอ่ยทักทาย อยากถามไถ่ความเป็นไปด้วยความเป็นห่วงที่มีมาตลอดตั้งแต่พี่หายไปแค่ไหนก็ทำไม่ได้ ต้องฝืนใจเอ่ยคำพูดพวกนั้น พูดเหมือนไม่เคยรู้จักกัน ไม่เคยรักกันสักช่วงวินาทีเดียวของชีวิต ทว่าอูจีโฮก็ทำมันจนสำเร็จ

 

 

 

เพราะใครคนนึงเคยพูดไว้ว่า ไม่มีอะไรที่จีโฮทำไม่ได้

 

 

 

และในตอนนี้ อูจีโฮก็คิดว่าเขาคงทำสิ่งที่บังยงกุกต้องการ และหวังว่าพี่จะพอใจ ที่เรื่องของเรามันยังคงเป็นความลับที่ปิดตายภายใต้ก้นบึ้งหัวใจที่เต้นโดยไร้แรงขับเคลื่อนในแต่ละวันแบบนี้

 

 

 

อูจีโฮทำสำเร็จ สวมหน้ากากและแสร้งทำเหมือนระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งคู่เป็นเพียงคนแปลกหน้า กักเก็บทุกอย่างไว้ภายใต้สายตาเรียบเฉย ทว่าข้างในแตกสลายยับเยิน

 

 

 

แตกสลายมาตั้งแต่คืนนั้นที่บันไดหนีไฟ

 

 

 

ไม่เคยพยายามประกอบมันกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิม เพราะกลัวว่ามันอาจจะถูกพังลงอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

เพราะถ้าเป็นเช่นนั้น อูจีโฮคงกลับมายืนไม่ไหวอีกแล้ว

 

 

 

และเพราะพี่ไม่เคยรู้ พี่จึงคิดว่าจีโฮเป็นคนเก่ง เก่งเหลือเกินที่ใช้เวลาไม่ถึงปีเยียวยาตนเอง ลบความทรงจำที่ผ่านมา เหมือนมันไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น เหมือนเป็นแค่ความฝัน ในยามที่ตื่นมาก็จำไม่ได้ จำไม่ได้แม้แต่ชื่อของกันและกัน

 

 

 

และพี่ไม่เคยรู้เลย ว่าจีโฮเก่งทุกอย่าง ยกเว้นเรื่องของพวกเรา

 

 

 

 

 

 

7.

 

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มก้าวเข้ามาในร้านอาหารกึ่งบาร์ ยกมือขึ้นระชับฮู้ดให้ขึ้นมาปิดใบหน้าตัวเองมากกว่าเดิม เพราะพัคคยองไม่อยากให้มีคนสังเกตเห็นเขาตอนนี้

 

 

 

ยิ่งเป็นในตอนที่เขานัดเจอกับบังยงกุก ก็ยิ่งเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่ควรจะมีคนรู้มากที่สุด

 

 

 

กลัวว่าเรื่องมันจะหลุดไปถึงหูของเพื่อนสนิท ไม่ต้องคิดก็รู้เลยว่าจีโฮคงประกาศตัดเพื่อนกับเขาอย่างแน่นอนถ้ารู้ว่าเขายังติดต่อกับบังยงกุกอยู่แบบนี้

 

 

 

เพราะตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา อูจีโฮไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าบังยงกุกคอยห่วงใย คอยถามไถ่ความเป็นมาของอีกฝ่ายผ่านทางเขาเสมอ

 

 

 

อูจีโฮคงคิดว่าบังยงกุกตัดทุกอย่างระหว่างคนทั้งคู่ทิ้งหมดแล้ว เพราะอูจีโฮไม่เคยติดต่ออีกฝ่ายได้ พยายามเท่าไหร่ก็ไร้ผล จนสุดท้ายก็เลิกพยายามไปเองพร้อมกับความคิดที่ว่าพี่ยงกุกคงไม่รักเขาอีกแล้ว

 

 

 

พัคคยองไม่เคยช่วยเป็นกาวประสานความสัมพันธ์ของบังยงกุกและอูจีโฮ หน้าที่หลักของเขามีเพียงตอบคำถามเกี่ยวกับอูจีโฮให้บังยงกุกฟังเท่านั้น

 

 

 

ในทีแรก พัคคยองก็ไม่อยากยื่นมือเข้ามายุ่ง เพราะในเมื่อความสัมพันธ์ของคนทั้งคู่นั้นจบไปแล้ว บังยงกุกเองก็ต้องจบเหมือนกัน

 

 

 

ทว่าเมื่อลองมองในมุมของบังยงกุก มุมของผู้ชายคนหนึ่งที่แม้ว่าจะรักเพียงใดแต่ก็มิอาจขึ้นไปยืนเคียงข้างได้ มุมที่ความรักไม่ได้ใจดีกับเราเสมอไป มุมที่เพราะรักจึงต้องแยกจาก ทำได้แค่คอยมองห่างๆในที่ของตัวเอง มองเขาวิ่งไกลออกไปในขณะที่ตนยังอยู่ที่เดิม มองเขาประสบความสำเร็จในยามที่ไม่มีตนอยู่เคียงข้างเหมือนอย่างเคย มันก็ทำให้เขาต้องกลับมาไตร่ตรองกับคำขอของอีกฝ่ายอีกครั้ง เพราะบังยงกุกเองก็น่าสงสารไม่แพ้อูจีโฮเลย สุดท้ายพัคคยองก็แพ้ความใจอ่อนของตัวเอง

 

 

 

คงเป็นเพราะชอบเรื่องน้ำเน่าด้วยส่วนหนึ่ง จึงยอมกลับมาเป็นคนนอกในความสัมพันธ์นี้อีกครั้ง

 

 

 

“สีหน้าพี่ไม่ค่อยดีเลยนะ”

 

 

 

พัคคยองเอ่ยทักขึ้นในตอนที่เดินมาถึงโต๊ะที่มีใครคนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่ก่อนแล้ว เขาสังเกตใบหน้าภายใต้หมวกที่ปิดลงมาครึ่งหน้าของอีกฝ่าย มันดูแย่จนเขาต้องเอ่ยทัก

 

 

 

“พึ่งเจอจีโฮเมื่ออาทิตย์ที่แล้ว”

 

 

 

“อ้อ”

 

 

 

พัคคยองตอบรับ นึกในใจว่าอีกฝ่ายคงนัดพบเขาเพราะเรื่องนี้

 

 

 

และแน่นอน พัคคยองรู้เรื่องที่บังยงกุกและอูจีโฮพบกันมาตั้งแต่วันนั้นแล้ว

 

 

 

“จีโฮสบายดีอย่างที่คยองบอกจริงๆด้วย”

 

 

 

“อือ ก็ไม่เคยโกหกพี่อยู่แล้ว มันแย่ก็บอกว่าแย่ ดีก็บอกว่าดี”

 

 

 

เพียงแต่ในครั้งนี้พัคคยองไม่ได้บอกไป ว่าหลังจากเจอกันในคืนนั้น เพื่อนของเขาโทรมาร้องไห้ใส่อย่างหนักจนถึงรุ่งเช้า กว่าจะได้วางสายก็ตอนที่อูจีโฮหมดแรงพูดเพราะสะอึกสะอื้นติดต่อกันหลายชั่วโมงจนสุดท้ายก็ผล็อยหลับคาโทรศัพท์ไปนั่นแหล่ะ

 

 

 

“พี่ดีใจมากๆเลยที่จีโฮมาไกลได้ขนาดนี้ ดูสิ ประสบความสำเร็จอย่างที่จีโฮเองก็ไม่เคยคาดฝันเลยใช่มั้ยล่ะ”

 

 

 

“พี่ดีใจกับมันในสภาพที่โคตรแย่แบบนี้ พูดตรงๆนะว่าผมไม่คิดว่าจีโฮมันจะรู้สึกดีหรอก” พัคคยองกล่าวในขณะที่กวาดตามองสภาพของบังยงกุก และเมื่อตอนที่อีกฝ่ายดันหมวกขึ้นเล็กน้อย มันยิ่งช่วยทำให้เขาได้เห็นหน้าตาอีกฝ่ายได้ชัดเจนมากขึ้น “สภาพพี่โคตรแย่เลย ไม่ได้นอนเลยหรอ”

 

 

 

“คิดถึงจีโฮว่ะ”

 

 

 

“ไล่เขาไปเอง มีสิทธิ์คิดถึงด้วยหรือ?”

 

 

 

พัคคยองไม่ได้พูดผิด

 

 

 

บังยงกุกเป็นคนเลือกจบความสัมพันธ์เอง

 

 

 

เป็นคนลงมือตัดทุกอย่างโดยไม่ถามความสมัครใจของอูจีโฮเลย

 

 

 

สักแต่ยัดเยียดโดยไม่ถามความต้องการสักนิด เพราะคิดไปเองทั้งนั้นว่ามันดี มันสมควรแล้ว

 

 

 

สุดท้ายก็ต้องมานั่งเจ็บกันทั้งหมด และยิ่งเป็นแผลลึกที่รักษายากเช่นนี้ เขาเองยังไม่รู้เลยว่าต้องใช้เวลานานเท่าไหร่ถึงจะเยียวยาคนทั้งคู่ได้เสียที

 

 

 

“ถ้าแค่คิดถึงยังไม่มีสิทธิ์ ก็ให้พี่ตายง่ายกว่า”

 

 

 

“ตอนนี้สภาพพี่ก็ไม่ต่างจากคนตายแล้วเหมือนกัน”

 

 

 

ใช่ว่าพัคคยองจะไม่สงสารบังยงกุกที่ต้องมาตกอยู่ในสภาพแบบนี้ ทว่าพัคคยองก็โกรธอีกฝ่ายเหมือนกันที่ทำให้เพื่อนสนิทของเขามีสภาพไม่ต่างกันจากอีกฝ่ายเลยสักนิด

 

 

 

“พวกพี่แม่งโคตรห่วยเลย น่ารำคาญเป็นบ้า”

 

 

 

คำต่อว่าที่พัคคยองเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยทำให้บังยงกุกต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

 

 

 

“จีโฮมันอาจจะดูเก่งไปหมดทุกเรื่อง แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่ามันไม่มีเรื่องที่ทำไม่ได้หรอกนะ”

 

 

 

“ไม่จริงหรอก คยองก็เห็นว่าจีโฮทำได้ทุกอย่าง” ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยพร้อมกับแค่นยิ้ม ยิ้มที่พัคคยองคิดว่ามันเป็นยิ้มสมเพชที่มอบให้ตัวเอง “ที่ผ่านมาเราเคยรักกันแค่ไหน ตอนนี้จีโฮยังลืมมันได้เลย ลืมไปหมดแล้ว …”

 

 

 

“จีโฮมันไม่ได้เก่งเรื่องความรักหรอกนะ พี่ยงกุก” พัคคยองเอ่ยขัดขึ้นมาอย่างรำคาญ “พี่ก็ไม่เก่งเหมือนกัน เรื่องนี้แม่งไม่มีใครเก่งเลย ถึงต้องมาลำบากคนนอกอย่างผมตลอด”

 

 

 

“ใช่ พี่ไม่เก่ง คยองพูดไม่ผิดหรอก”

 

 

 

“ลองเห็นแก่ตัวดูบ้างมันก็ไม่มีใครตายหรอกนะ”

 

 

 

“ไม่ใช่ว่าพี่ไม่เคยเห็นแก่ตัว แต่ความเห็นแก่ตัวของพี่มันต้องไม่ไปกระทบกับจีโฮ”

 

 

 

“ใครเอาความคิดนี้มาฝังหัวพี่วะ” พัคคยองเริ่มหงุดหงิด น้ำเสียงแข็งขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด “พี่จมอยู่แต่กับความคิดของตัวเอง แต่พี่ไม่เคยสนใจความคิดของจีโฮเลยว่ามันคิดอะไร ต้องการอะไร”

 

 

 

“แต่พี่ก็คิดถูกแล้วไม่ใช่หรือ ตอนนี้จีโฮก็ประสบความสำเร็จ …”

 

 

 

“แล้วพี่มีความสุขแล้วใช่มั้ยที่ได้ยืนมองเขาจากตรงนี้ แทนที่จะได้อยู่ข้างกัน ได้เป็นคนแรกที่แสดงความยินดีกับมันเหมือนที่เคยเป็นมา” เขาเอ่ยถาม ดวงตาจ้องตรงไปยังชายหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามอย่างจริงจัง “มีความสุขหรือเปล่า บอกทีเถอะ มีความสุขจริงๆแล้วใช่มั้ยกับการตัดสินใจของตัวเอง การตัดสินใจที่ทำจีโฮร้องไห้แทบตายตอนนั้นน่ะ”

 

 

 

“พี่ทำดีที่สุดได้แค่นี้แหล่ะ”

 

 

 

“พี่แม่งโคตรดูถูกตัวเองเลย” พัคคยองว่า ก่อนจะดันตัวลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ เขาไม่มีอารมณ์นั่งคุยกับบังยงกุกต่อไปอีกแล้ว “ทั้งๆที่จีโฮทั้งเทิดทูนและศรัทธาในตัวพี่ แต่สุดท้ายพี่ก็แค่ไอ้ขี้แพ้คนหนึ่งที่กลัวสิ่งที่ยังไม่เกิดขึ้น กลัวจนมันทำให้พี่ต้องเสียจีโฮไป”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกนั่งเงียบ รับฟังสิ่งที่ถูกคนเด็กกว่าตราหน้าโดยไม่ได้ตอบโต้ เพราะทั้งหมดมันคือความจริง

 

 

 

เขาก็แค่คนขี้แพ้คนหนึ่งเท่านั้น

 

 

 

“จีโฮมันเคยบอกว่าสิ่งที่มันกลัวที่สุดคือกลัวพี่ไม่รัก ตอนนี้มันเผชิญหน้ากับความกลัวของตัวเองได้แล้ว”

 

 

 

พัคคยองกระชับสายสะพายกระเป๋า เตรียมเดินออกไป โดยที่ไม่ลืมจะทิ้งประโยคสุดท้ายไว้ให้บังยงกุก

 

 

 

“แล้วพี่ล่ะ พี่กลัวอะไรกันแน่? ได้เผชิญหน้ากับสิ่งที่พี่กลัวบ้างหรือยัง? หรือจริงๆแล้วทั้งหมดมันก็แค่ข้ออ้างของคนที่ทนเห็นแฟนตัวเองได้ดีกว่าไม่ได้เท่านั้น?”

 

 

 

พัคคยองเดินจากไป ทิ้งไว้เพียงคำพูดที่ยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวของบังยงกุก

 

 

 

บังยงกุกกลัวอะไรกันแน่?

 

 

 

กลัวอนาคตของจีโฮจะพังลงเพราะเขา?

 

 

 

กลัวว่าจีโฮจะไปไม่ถึงฝันเพราะความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา?

 

 

 

กลัวว่าจีโฮไม่สมารถก้าวกระโดดได้อย่างที่ต้องการเพราะมีเขาเป็นตัวถ่วง?

 

 

 

อย่างนั้นจริงๆหรือ?

 

 

 

บังยงกุกกลัวสิ่งพวกนี้จริงๆงั้นหรือ?

 

 

 

‘สิ่งที่จีโฮกลัวที่สุดคือกลัวพี่ยงกุกไม่รัก’

 

 

 

น่าแปลก ที่ความกลัวเช่นนั้นไม่เคยปรากฏขึ้นมาในใจเขาเลยสักครั้ง

 

 

 

คงเป็นเพราะลึกๆแล้วนั้น ยงกุกรู้ดีกว่าจีโฮไม่มีวันเลิกรักเขาได้

 

 

 

จึงกล้าที่จะตัด กล้าที่จะหยุดความสัมพันธ์ลงโดยที่ไม่สนใจความคิดหรือความต้องการที่แท้จริงของอูจีโฮเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

 

 

เพราะบางที สิ่งที่บังยงกุกสนใจมากที่สุด ก็คือตัวเขาเอง

 

 

 

เพราะบางที บังยงกุกอาจจะเป็นคนเห็นแก่ตัวมาตั้งแต่แรก

 

 

 

เพราะบางที เหตุผลทั้งหมดที่เคยเอ่ยไปในคืนนั้น มันอาจจะเป็นเพียงแค่คำพูดสวยหรู ที่ปกปิดความจริง ความจริงอันดำมืดในจิตใจที่ไม่สามารถพูดออกมาได้ และไม่มีวันพูดออกมาได้

 

 

 

ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าแท้จริงแล้วบังยงกุกกลัวอะไรกันแน่

 

 

 

แท้จริงแล้ว บังยงกุกอาจจะแค่กลัวว่าอนาคตของตัวเองจะพังลงหากเรื่องระหว่างเขากับอูจีโฮถูกเปิดเผย

 

 

 

แท้จริงแล้ว บังยงกุกอาจจะแค่กลัวว่าเมื่ออูจีโฮได้ก้าวไปถึงฝั่งฝัน ตัวเขาเองจะไม่เป็นที่ต้องการของเด็กคนนั้นอีกต่อไป

 

 

 

แท้จริงแล้ว บังยงกุกอาจจะแค่กลัวว่าเมื่อเอาตัวไปอยู่ใกล้ดาวอย่างอูจีโฮ ละอองดาวอย่างเขาอาจจะถูกดวงดาวที่มีแสงส่องประกายในตัวบดบังจนถูกกลืนหายไปกับความมืดมิด

 

 

 

หรือเพราะแท้จริงแล้ว บังยงกุกไม่เคยสนใจอนาคตของอูจีโฮมาตั้งแต่แรก

 

 

 

ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าแท้จริงแล้วความจริงทั้งหมดเป็นอย่างไร

 

 

 

เพราะแม้แต่บังยงกุกเองก็ยังไม่กล้าด่ำดิ่งลงไปค้นหาคำตอบในส่วนที่ลึกที่สุดของหัวใจเหมือนกัน

 

 

 

ได้แต่ทิ้งมันไว้ ให้มันเป็นคำถามที่ไร้คำตอบต่อไป

 

 

 

เพราะลึกๆแล้ว บังยงกุกเองก็กลัวที่จะรู้ว่าความกลัวที่แท้จริงของตัวเองมันคืออะไรกันแน่

 

 

 

 

 

8.

 

 

 

2016

 

 

 

“มึง”

 

 

 

เสียงจากคนข้างกายเอ่ยเรียก พัคคยองไม่ได้เอ่ยตอบอะไรเพราะเขาคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายคงจะพูดต่อ ชายหนุ่มจึงนั่งเล่นเกมส์ต่อไปโดยที่ไม่หันไปมอง ทว่าอูจีโฮกับนิ่งเงียบ จนเขาต้องเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยถามอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

“อะไรของมึง”

 

 

 

อีกฝ่ายยังต้องเงียบจนพัคคยองต้องกดหยุดเกมส์แล้วหันไปมอง ก่อนจะพบว่าอูจีโฮกำลังนั่งจดจ้องหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ด้วยสีหน้าเคร่งเครียดราวกับว่าสิ่งที่ปรากฏอยู่บนนั้นมันเป็นข่าวประกาศสงครามระหว่างประเทศอเมริกากับเกาหลีเหนือ

 

 

 

“ดูอะไรอยู่วะ” สุดท้ายพัคคยองก็ต้องชะโงกหน้าเข้าไปดูด้วยตัวเองเพราะอูจีโฮไม่ยอมเอ่ยปากพูดเสียที

 

 

 

และเมื่อเห็นสิ่งที่ปรากฏอยู่บนหน้าจอ เขาก็ไม่สงสัยเลยว่าความเคร่งเครียดที่อีกฝ่ายแสดงออกมาทางสีหน้า มันมีต้นเหตุมาจากอะไร

 

 

 

หัวข้อข่าวของหัวหน้าวงบีเอพีประกาศพักงานเพราะปัญหาสุขภาพจิตปรากฏอยู่บนหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ของอูจีโฮ

 

 

 

พัคคยองทำท่าจะดึงโทรศัพท์ออกจากมือของอูจีโฮ ทว่าด้วยสรีระที่ต่างกัน ในตอนที่เขายื่นแขนออกไป อูจีโฮก็ผลักเขากระเด็นในทันทีโดยที่มือเขายังไม่ทันสัมผัสกับโทรศัพท์ของอีกฝ่ายเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

 

 

“จีโฮ มึงไม่ต้องอ่าน” พัคคยองรีบเอ่ยห้าม “ถ้ารู้ว่ายังจัดการตัวเองไม่ได้ก็อย่าอ่าน”

 

 

 

เพราะรู้ดีว่าถ้าอูจีโฮกดเข้าไปอ่าน อะไรจะเกิดขึ้นตามมา

 

 

 

ถึงแม้จะรู้เช่นกันว่าต่อให้ดึงโทรศัพท์ออกจากมือไป อูจีโฮก็จะหาทางอ่านข่าวของชายคนนั้นไม่ว่าจะด้วยวิธีไหนก็ตามอยู่ดี

 

 

 

เพราะเมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่เป็นเรื่องของบังยงกุก อูจีโฮไม่รู้วิธีควบคุมตัวเองเลย แม้จะรู้ว่าเรื่องของคนรักเก่านั้นมีอิทธิพลต่อตัวเองมากแค่ไหน แต่อูจีโฮก็ไม่สามารถหักห้ามใจได้เสียที

 

 

 

พัคคยองจึงไม่อยากเสี่ยง ไม่อยากให้หัวใจที่ปิดตายของอูจีโฮต้องเปิดออกอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

เพราะมันไม่ง่ายเลยที่จะปิดมันกลับไป เมื่อความรู้สึกเดิมๆมันล้นทะลักออกมาจนไม่มีใครสามารถหยุดมันได้

 

 

 

“มึง” เป็นครั้งที่สองแล้วที่อูจีโฮเรียกเขา พัคคยองทำท่าจะหันไปด่าอย่างรำคาญใจ ทว่าในครั้งนี้ อูจีโฮกลับชิงพูดขึ้นมาเสียก่อน “พี่ยงกุกเป็นโรคแพนิค”

 

 

 

“อืม”

 

 

 

“ทำไมมึงดูไม่แปลกใจ?” อูจีโฮละสายตาจากบทความข่าวของบังยงกุกในโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมามองหน้าเขาอย่างสงสัย

 

 

 

“ก็ไม่แปลกใจอะ”

 

 

 

“ทำไม? ไปรู้อะไรมา?”

 

 

 

“จะไปรู้อะไรล่ะ กูไม่รู้อะไรทั้งนั้นแหล่ะ”

 

 

 

“มึงไม่รู้แล้วทำไมมึงถึงไม่แปลกใจ มึงมีอะไรแล้วไม่ยอมบอกกูหรอ?”

 

 

 

“ไม่ใช่” พัคคยองเอ่ยตัดบทอย่างรำคาญ “ก็ตอนเจอกันครั้งล่าสุด พี่ยงกุกสภาพเหี้ยมาก เหมือนไม่สบาย แต่ตอนนั้นไม่รู้ว่าเป็นอะไร ก็พึ่งมารู้ว่ามีปัญหาทางจิตตอนเห็นข่าวนี่แหล่ะ”

 

 

 

“ไม่พูดถึงพี่เขาแบบนั้นได้ไหม ไม่ชอบเลย” อูจีโฮว่า ก่อนเบนสายตากลับไปนั่งอ่านข่าวนั้นต่ออีกครั้ง “แล้วไปเจอพี่เขาตอนไหน ทำไมไม่บอกกู”

 

 

 

“บอกให้มึงร้องไห้แล้วมาลำบากกูปลอบอีกหรอ ฝันไปเถอะจีโฮ”

 

 

 

“กูอาจจะไม่ร้องแล้วก็ได้”

 

 

 

“อย่างมึงเนี่ยนะ มีหรือจะไม่ร้อง”

 

 

 

“กูอาจจะเปลี่ยนไปแล้วก็ได้” สีหน้าไม่เชื่อถือของพัคคยองทำให้อูจีโฮต้องเอ่ยย้ำ “จริงๆนะ”

 

 

 

“ถ้าเปลี่ยนไปแล้วทำไมถึงเลิกกับเธอเร็วขนาดนั้น”

 

 

 

บุคคลที่สามที่ถูกกล่าวถึงในบทสนทนาทำให้อูจีโฮชะงัก

 

 

 

ก่อนจะตอบอีกฝ่ายไปด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง “… ก็กูไม่ได้รักเขา”

 

 

 

“มึงไม่เคยเปิดใจให้เขาตังหากเลยจีโฮ”

 

 

 

“ก็เพราะมึงไม่ใช่หรอที่มาบอกให้กูลองคบกับเขาอะ”

 

 

 

“กูแค่อยากเห็นมึงเริ่มต้นใหม่สักที” พัคคยองถอนหายใจ “มึงก้าวหน้าทุกอย่างแล้ว ยกเว้นแต่เรื่องความสัมพันธ์ เหมือนมึงยังออกมาจากตรงนั้นไม่ได้ นี่ผ่านมาสองปีแล้วจีโฮ เริ่มต้นใหม่สักทีสิวะ”

 

 

 

“ถ้ามันง่ายเหมือนที่มึงพูดก็คงดี”

 

 

 

ไม่ใช่ว่าอูจีโฮไม่พยายาม

 

 

 

เขาพยายามแล้ว พยายามที่จะลองเปิดใจให้ใครสักคน

 

 

 

แต่มันกลับล้มเหลวทุกครั้ง ในเมื่อฝันร้ายในวันวานยังตามมาหลอกหลอนเขา จนทำให้เขากลัวการเริ่มต้น

 

 

 

กลัวว่าถ้าได้เริ่ม มันอาจจะจบไม่สวยเหมือนในตอนนั้นอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

อูจีโฮทนไม่ได้ ทนไม่ได้ถ้าหัวใจของเขาจะแตกสลายอีกเป็นครั้งที่สอง

 

 

 

เพราะแม้แต่ในตอนที่มันพังยับเยินไปในครั้งแรก เขายังไม่รู้วิธีซ่อมมันด้วยซ้ำ ยังคงพัง ยังคงเจ็บมาจนถึงทุกวันนี้

 

 

 

ที่เจ็บน้อยลง ไม่ใช่ว่ามันเป็นเพราะเขาก้าวผ่านมันมาได้ แต่เป็นเพราะมันเจ็บจนชา เจ็บจนเขาเรียนรู้ที่จะทน ทนจนชิน

 

 

 

เพราะทำอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ไม่ได้แล้ว ในเมื่อหัวใจของจีโฮยังเป็นเหมือนเดิม

 

 

 

แตกสลายเหมือนเดิม และรักบังยงกุกเหมือนเดิม

 

 

 

“ว่าแต่มึงไปเจอพี่เขาที่ไหน?”

 

 

 

คำถามที่อูจีโฮถามขึ้นทำให้พัคคยองต้องหันไปมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยสายตาไม่พอใจที่อีกฝ่ายยังพยายามที่จะตามหาตัวบังยงกุกขนาดนี้ แม้ว่าจะถูกเขาปฏิเสธเป็นร้อยครั้งแล้วที่จะให้ความช่วยเหลือ

 

 

 

“บอกมาเดี๋ยวนี้”

 

 

 

“แถวๆนี้ บังเอิญเจอ”

 

 

 

“สตูดิโอ?”

 

 

 

“อืม”

 

 

 

“บังเอิญจัง ไม่เห็นเคยรู้เลยว่าพี่ยงกุกมาทำงานที่สตูดิโอแถวนี้ด้วย”

 

 

 

พัคคยองรู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาจับผิดของอูจีโฮยามที่อีกฝ่ายกล่าวประโยคนั้น

 

 

 

“บังเอิญว่ายังมีอีกหลายเรื่องที่มึงไม่รู้ด้วยแหล่ะจีโฮ”

 

 

 

“ทำไม รู้อะไรมาอีก” อูจีโฮว่าอย่างหงุดหงิด ไม่ชอบเลยเวลาโดนปั่นหัวแบบนี้ “รู้ไหมว่าถ้าอยากเจอพี่ยงกุกตอนนี้จะต้องไปตามหาที่ไหน?”

 

 

 

“ไม่รู้ ถึงรู้ก็ไม่บอกหรอก”

 

 

 

เพราะพัคคยองสัญญากับตัวเองไว้แล้วว่าเขาจะไม่เป็นกาวใจให้สองคนนี้อย่างเด็ดขาด

 

 

 

เพราะแม้ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องของคนสองคน แต่ในตอนที่อูจีโฮอ่อนแอจากการโดนปัญหาหัวใจเล่นงาน มันเป็นภาระของเขาทั้งนั้นที่ต้องรับผิดชอบดูแลอีกฝ่าย

 

 

 

ถ้าให้ดีก็ไม่อยากจะเสี่ยงโดยการเข้าไปช่วยอะไรทั้งนั้น

 

 

 

แต่เมื่อเห็นเพื่อนสนิทนั่งเลื่อนอ่านข่าวของบังยงกุกด้วยสีหน้าโศกเศร้า ดวงตาที่จ้องมองอุปกรณ์อิเล็กทรอนิกส์ในมือฉายแววห่วงหาอย่างไม่ปิดบัง ทั้งยังน้ำตาที่เอ่อคลอดวงตากลมที่เหมือนจะไหลออกมาทุกเมื่อแบบนั้น มันก็ทำให้พัคคยองสุดจะทนกับเรื่องนี้

 

 

 

“แต่บังเอิญรู้จักคนที่รู้ว่าพี่ยงกุกอยู่ไหน”

 

 

 

ก็ไม่ได้ยื่นมือเข้ามายุ่งจริงๆ แต่จับมือคนอื่นยื่นเข้ามาแทน แค่นั้นแหล่ะ

 

 

 

 

 

9.

 

 

 

เสียงประตูห้องเปิดออกอย่างเงียบเชียบ เงียบเสียจนคนที่นอนอยู่บนเตียงไม่รู้สึกตัวว่าได้มีใครคนหนึ่งบุกรุกเข้ามาถึงห้องพักส่วนตัวของเขาเสียแล้ว

 

 

 

อูจีโฮค่อยๆเดินอย่างระมัดระวัง พยายามทำให้เกิดเสียงน้อยที่สุด เพราะเขาไม่อยากเป็นต้นเหตุให้คนที่พักผ่อนอยู่ต้องสะดุ้งตื่น

 

 

 

แม้จะเป็นครั้งแรกที่ได้มาเหยียบที่นี่ ทว่าอูจีโฮก็ใช้เวลาไม่นานเลยที่จะตามหาคนที่เขาต้องการพบ

 

 

 

บังยงกุกกำลังนอนหลับอยู่บนเตียง

 

 

 

และใช่ ตอนนี้อูจีโฮกำลังอยู่ที่บ้านของบังยงกุก

 

 

 

หลังจากที่ได้รับความช่วยเหลือจากพัคคยองในการติดต่อกับใครคนหนึ่งที่อีกฝ่ายกล่าวว่าเขาสามารถขอที่อยู่จากบังยงกุกได้จากคนคนนี้ อูจีโฮก็ไม่รอช้าที่จะสอบถามข้อมูลทุกอย่างที่ต้องการทันที

 

 

 

อูจีโฮได้รับที่อยู่ของบังยงกุกมาภายในเวลาไม่กี่นาทีหลังจากคุยกับคนคนนั้นผ่านทางโทรศัพท์

 

 

 

และบังเอิญว่าอีกฝ่ายได้ให้รหัสเข้าห้องของบังยงกุกมาด้วย เหมือนกับจะรู้ว่าเนื่องจากอาการป่วยของบังยงกุกที่เป็นอยู่ในตอนนี้ อาจจะเกิดอาการหลับลึกจนไม่สามารถเดินมาเปิดประตูให้เขาได้

 

 

 

และนั่นก็เป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้เขาเข้ามายืนอยู่ในห้องของบังยงกุกในตอนนี้ โดยที่อีกฝ่ายยังคงหลับลึก และไม่รู้สึกตัวเลยสักนิด

 

 

 

อูจีโฮค่อยๆขยับเข้าไปใกล้ ก่อนทรุดตัวลงกับพื้นห้อง สองแขนยกขึ้นเท้าลงกับเตียง ก่อนจะทอดมองใบหน้าของบังยงกุก ที่บัดนี้มีสภาพอิดโรยอย่างเห็นได้ชัดจากการพักผ่อนไม่เพียงพอซึ่งเป็นผลข้างเคียงของอาการป่วยที่อีกฝ่ายเป็นอยู่

 

 

 

ราวกับฝันไป ที่ในที่สุด อูจีโฮก็ได้มีโอกาสมานั่งมองใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายในระยะใกล้ชิดเช่นนี้อีกครั้ง ใบหน้าของชายหนุ่มที่ไม่เคยจางหายออกไปจากหัวใจแม้แต่วินาทีเดียว ใบหน้าของคนที่คอยห่วงหาและอาวรณ์มาตลอด ใบหน้าที่คอยวนเวียนอยู่ในใจเหมือนกับเป็นฝันร้าย ใบหน้าที่ทำให้เจ็บเจียนตายยามที่ได้คิดถึง ทว่าอูจีโฮก็ยอม ยอมให้หัวใจบอบช้ำเป็นล้านๆครั้ง เพียงแค่อย่างน้อยก็ได้มีโอกาสคิดถึง

 

 

 

เพราะอูจีโฮไม่เคยโกหก ความฝันของอูจีโฮไม่มีความหมายอะไรเลยถ้าไม่มีบังยงกุกอยู่ด้วย

 

 

 

ทว่าอูจีโฮก็ไม่สามารถละทิ้งความฝันได้ ความฝันที่เป็นเสมือนสิ่งย้ำเตือนว่าครั้งหนึ่งเราเคยได้รักกัน

 

 

 

เพราะอย่างนั้น จีโฮจึงมุ่งมั่นที่จะทำตามความฝันให้สำเร็จ ด้วยความหวังลมๆแล้งๆ ว่าถ้าหากวันใดเขาทำตามความฝันได้แล้ว เขาจะเอาความสำเร็จที่ได้มาแลกกับการที่จะได้มีบังยงกุกมาอยู่ข้างกายตามเดิม

 

 

 

ฉะนั้น การคิดถึงบังยงกุกจึงเป็นเหมือนแรงผลักดันเดียวที่มีอยู่ แม้มันจะรู้สึกเจ็บปวดแทบตายยามที่พบว่าในความเป็นจริง บังยงกุกไม่รักเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

 

 

อูจีโฮไม่รู้เลยว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่หยดน้ำตากลิ้งไหลออกมาจากดวงตากลม

 

 

 

แต่บังยงกุกรู้ ยามที่มันหยดลงบนหลังฝ่ามือเขา

 

 

 

แรงขยับเล็กน้อยของคนบนเตียงที่พึ่งถูกปลุกจากหยดน้ำใสที่ไหลอาบใบหน้ากลิ้งลงร่วงหล่นกระทบผิวกายทำให้อูจีโฮชะงัก

 

 

 

เขาผงะออก หันมองซ้ายขวาพยายามจะหาตัวช่วย อูจีโฮไม่ได้เตรียมตัวมาพูดคุยกับบังยงกุกด้วยซ้ำ ที่เขาตั้งใจมาในวันนี้ก็เพื่อมาดูให้เห็นกับตาว่าบังยงกุกไม่ได้เป็นอะไรร้ายแรงเท่านั้น หลังจากนั้นก็จะกลับออกไปเงียบๆโดยที่ไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ แต่ในตอนนี้เหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นมันทำให้อูจีโฮทำอะไรไม่ถูก ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าควรจะเอ่ยพูดกับอีกฝ่ายอย่างไรในตอนที่บังยงกุกตื่นมาแล้วเห็นเขายืนอยู่กลางบ้านแบบนี้ ยิ่งเมื่ออีกฝ่ายป่วยเป็นโรคตื่นตระหนกด้วยแล้วนั้น มันคงไม่เป็นผลดีต่อบังยงกุกอย่างแน่นอนเมื่อตื่นมาแล้วพบว่าตนเองโดนบุกรุกห้องแบบนี้

 

 

ทว่าดูเหมือนจะไม่ทันแล้ว เมื่อคนที่อยู่บนเตียงค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้นอย่างสะลึมสะลือ

 

 

 

บังยงกุกกระพริบตาถี่เพื่อไล่ความง่วง พลางขยับตัวบิดความเมื่อยขบหลังจากการนอนมาเป็นเวลานาน ก่อนจะสังเกตเห็นใครบางคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างเตียง

 

 

 

อูจีโฮนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น พร้อมกับมองตรงมาที่เขาด้วยสายตาราวกับเด็กน้อยที่พึ่งทำความผิด

 

 

 

บังยงกุกเขยิบออกห่างอีกฝ่ายโดยอัตโนมัติ สายตายังคงจ้องอยู่ที่คนที่นั่งอยู่บนพื้นอย่างตื่นตระหนก ตกใจแทบตายที่ตื่นมาแล้วได้พบกับคนที่เขาไม่คิดว่าจะได้เจอที่สุดบนโลกใบนี้นั่งอยู่ข้างเตียง หัวใจเต้นรัวจนเขาต้องยกมือขึ้นจับเอาไว้

 

 

 

ปฏิกิริยาดังกล่าวทำเอาคนที่ไม่รู้เรื่องอย่างอูจีโฮเลิ่กลั่ก พาลคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายอาจจะอาการกำเริบ สีหน้าตื่นกลัวและการยกมือจับอกซ้ายของบังยงกุกมันยิ่งทำให้อูจีโฮทำตัวไม่ถูก เขาเผลอคิดไปถึงตอนที่แย่ที่สุดว่าเขาอาจจะเป็นต้นเหตุทำให้บังยงกุกช็อคหมดสติ อูจีโฮจึงรีบมองหาซองยาบริเวณหัวเตียงเผื่อว่าจะสามารถให้อีกฝ่ายกินแล้วจะช่วยให้อาการทุเลาลงได้

 

 

 

ทว่าพื้นที่บนโต๊ะหัวเตียงกลับว่างเปล่า จนอูจีโฮรู้สึกสติแตกมากกว่าเดิม ยิ่งในตอนที่เหลือบไปเห็นบังยงกุกมีสีหน้าซีดเผือดในยามที่จ้องมาทางเขา อูจีโฮยิ่งอยากจะร้องไห้

 

 

 

เป็นความผิดของเขาทั้งนั้น สิ่งที่พัคคยองเคยพูดไว้นั้นไม่ผิดเลย เมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่เป็นเรื่องของบังยงกุก เขาไม่เคยควบคุมตัวเองได้เลย และในครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน อูจีโฮพุ่งตัวมาหาบังยงกุกในทันทีที่ได้รู้ที่อยู่ของอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่คิดหน้าคิดหลังเลยสักนิด ไม่คิดเลยสักนิดว่ามันจะทำให้ยงกุกต้องตกอยู่ในสภาพแบบนี้

 

 

 

ในตอนนี้หัวสมองของคนที่ไม่รู้เรื่องเกี่ยวกับโรคจิตเวชและการรักษามีความคิดอยู่เพียงอย่างเดียวเท่านั้น คือความคิดที่ว่าเขาต้องช่วยให้พี่ยงกุกหายตื่นกลัว เพราะถ้าพี่ยงกุกอาการกำเริบ นั่นก็คงเป็นเพราะอีกฝ่ายกำลังตกใจในการปรากฏตัวอย่างไม่ได้บอกไม่ได้กล่าวของเขา ดังนั้น สิ่งที่อูจีโฮควรจะทำมากที่สุดในตอนนี้ คือการปลอบอีกฝ่ายให้ใจเย็นลง

 

 

 

และการปลอบประโลมที่จีโฮรู้ดีที่สุดในตอนนี้คือการกอด

 

 

 

อูจีโฮไม่รอช้าที่จะก้าวขึ้นไปบนเตียง ก่อนจะโถมตัวเข้าใส่บังยงกุกอย่างแรง

 

 

 

จากที่ตั้งใจว่าจะเข้าไปกอดปลอบ กอดนุ่มๆเหมือนที่แม่เคยกอดเขาในยามที่เขาตกใจกลัวผีจนร้องไห้ กอดอุ่นๆที่ทำให้คนที่กำลังอยู่ในสภาวะตื่นตระหนกสงบลง กลับกลายเป็นว่าอูจีโฮยั้งแรงไว้ไม่อยู่ เขาโถมตัวใส่บังยงกุกจนอีกฝ่ายหงายหลังจนแผ่นหลังกระแทกเตียงอย่างแรก

 

 

 

สถานการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นมันรวดเร็วจนไม่มีใครตั้งตัวทัน รู้ตัวอีกที บังยงกุกก็นอนหงายหน้าอยู่บนเตียงหลังกว้าง โดยมีอูจีโฮที่นอนทับอีกฝ่ายอยู่อีกทีเสียแล้ว

 

 

 

บังยงกุกเบิกตากว้าง แรงทับที่อยู่บนตัวบ่งบอกว่าเขาไม่ได้ฝันไป

 

 

 

อูจีโฮอยู่ตรงนี้จริงๆ

 

 

 

ไม่ใช่แค่ความฝันเหมือนที่เคยเป็นมา

 

 

 

อูจีโฮที่เห็นอีกคนนิ่งไปก็รีบชะโงกหน้าขึ้นมาดู ก่อนจะพบว่าบังยงกุกนิ่งค้างไปแล้ว

 

 

 

เมื่อเห็นดังนั้น เขาจึงตัดสินใจทีจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างออกมา อะไรสักอย่างที่มันจะช่วยให้บังยงกุกกลับมาสู่สภาวะปกติอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุกไม่เป็นไรนะ จีโฮอยู่ตรงนี้แล้ว อย่ากลัวนะ”

 

 

 

น้ำเสียงห่วงใยพร้อมกับคำพูดเบาๆที่อูจีโฮเอ่ยขึ้นยิ่งเร่งจังหวะหัวใจของบังยงกุกให้เต้นถี่มากขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

 

 

อูจีโฮสัมผัสถึงการเร่งตัวของก้อนเนื้อในอกซ้ายของอีกฝ่ายได้ไม่ยากเมื่อเขาระดับใบหูของเขาแทบจะอยู่ตรงกับตำแหน่งของหัวใจของบังยงกุก ทว่าเขาดันเข้าใจผิดว่าอีกฝ่ายอาจจะอาการทรุดลง จึงรีบเพิ่มแรงกอด หวังให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกสงบและผ่อนคลายมากยิ่งขึ้น

 

 

 

“นี่จีโฮเอง ไม่ต้องกลัวนะ ไม่ได้มาทำอะไร” มือขาวค่อยๆลูบเบาๆที่ต้นแขนอีกฝ่ายอย่างปลอบประโลม “ขอโทษที่เข้ามาโดยไม่บอก ขอโทษที่ทำให้ตกใจนะ แต่พอเห็นข่าวแล้วก็เป็นห่วงมากเลยอยากมาหา ถามที่อยู่เอาจากเพื่อนพี่ยงกุกแต่เขาดันให้รหัสเข้าห้องมาด้วยเพราะกลัวว่าพี่ยงกุกจะหลับลึกจนไม่ตื่นมาเปิดประตูให้”

 

 

 

“เป็นห่วงหรอ?”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกเอ่ยถามเป็นครั้งแรกด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบแห้ง

 

 

 

“อือ เป็นห่วง” อูจีโฮกล่าวพร้อมกับเงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง ก่อนจะพบว่าบังยงกุกมองเขาอยู่ก่อนแล้ว “เป็นห่วงมากๆ”

 

 

 

“เป็นห่วงได้ไง จีโฮไม่ได้เกลียดพี่ไปแล้วหรือ?”

 

 

 

“ไม่เกลียด จีโฮไม่เคยเกลียดพี่ยงกุกเลย”

 

 

 

“ทำไมถึงไม่ยอมเกลียด หืม?” บังยงกุกขยับตัวเล็กน้อย อูจีโฮที่คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะขยับตัวหนีจึงยิ่งเพิ่มแรงกอดรัดให้มากกว่าเดิม แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับพลิกตัว จนอูจีโฮกลิ้งตกลงไปอยู่บนเตียงนิ่มแทน ทว่ายังไม่ทันจะได้ทำอะไร อูจีโฮก็รู้สึกได้ถึงมือของอีกฝ่ายที่ยกขึ้นมาพาดไว้ที่เอวของเขาเสียแล้ว “ทั้งๆที่พี่ใจร้ายกับจีโฮขนาดนั้น ทำไมถึงยังไม่เกลียดพี่อีกล่ะ?”

 

 

 

“เพราะจีโฮรักพี่ยงกุกล่ะมั้ง รักจนคอยหาเหตุผลมาให้อภัยพี่เสมอ”

 

 

 

สิ้นคำ อูจีโฮก็สัมผัสได้ถึงแรงโอบรัดที่เอว บังยงกุกดึงเขาเข้ามาใกล้จนลำตัวของทั้งคู่แนบชิดจนไม่มีช่องว่างให้อากาศผ่าน พวกเขากอดเหมือนในวันวานที่จีโฮชอบนักหนา

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุกโอเคหรือเปล่า?”

 

 

 

“พี่ไม่คู่ควรกับความรักของจีโฮเลย”

 

 

 

“แต่ความรักของจีโฮไม่ได้มีไว้เพื่อคนอื่นแล้วนอกจากพี่ยงกุก”

 

 

 

คำพูดของอูจีโฮในวันนี้ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนไปเลยแม้แต่น้อย อูจีโฮยังคงเป็นอูจีโฮที่มั่นคงต่อบังยงกุกมาเสมอ

 

 

 

“ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาเลยหรือ?”

 

 

 

อูจีโฮขยับตัวออกจากแผ่นอกที่ซบอิงอยู่ เขาเงยหน้ามองคนโตกว่าด้วยสายตาที่แสดงถึงความรู้สึกทุกอย่างที่อยู่ในใจ ความรัก ความคิดถึง ความห่วงใยที่เคยต้องกักเก็บมันไว้ในใจ เพราะในช่วงเวลาหนึ่งความรู้สึกทั้งหมดนี่มันไม่มีคนรับ ทว่าในตอนนี้ คนที่ทำให้จีโฮต้องปิดตายหัวใจ ซ่อนความรู้สึกทุกอย่างไว้ได้มาอยู่ตรงหน้าแล้ว และมันจึงไม่ยากเลยที่ความรู้สึกทุกอย่างมันจะล้นทะลักออกมาจนเก็บไว้ไม่ได้อีกต่อไป

 

 

 

คนเด็กกว่ายื่นมือไปแตะใบหน้าที่โหยหามาตลอดสองปีอย่างแผ่วเบา

 

 

 

“ตลอดไป”

 

 

 

คำพูดที่ทำให้บังยงกุกเชื่อสนิทใจ เมื่อสายตาที่อีกคนมอบให้นั้น เขาไม่สามารถสัมผัสได้ถึงอย่างอื่นเลยนอกจากความรัก

 

 

 

“แต่พี่คิดว่าจีโฮเลิกรักพี่ไปแล้ว เพราะครั้งสุดท้ายที่เจอกัน จีโฮทำเหมือนกับพี่ไม่เคยมีตัวตนในชีวิตของจีโฮมาก่อน”

 

 

 

“เพราะจีโฮคิดว่าพี่ยงกุกไม่รักจีโฮแล้ว ถ้าแสดงอะไรออกไปมากเกิน พี่ยงกุกจะไม่พอใจ”

 

 

 

“แปลว่าจีโฮแกล้งทำ?”

 

 

 

“ใช่” นิ้วเรียวยาวของคนเด็กกว่าเริ่มซน เมื่อมันค่อยๆไล้ตามโครงหน้าแต่ละส่วนของบังยงกุกไปอย่างเชื่องช้า “ใจจะขาดแล้วรู้ไหม อยากเข้าไปกอดแทบตายแต่ทำได้แค่พูดว่าเราไม่รู้จักกัน”

 

 

 

“แกล้งจนพี่เกือบยืนไม่ไหวแล้ว คิดว่าจีโฮเลิกรักพี่แล้วจริงๆ”

 

 

 

“ลองแล้ว แต่เลิกไม่ได้ เลิกรักพี่ยงกุกไม่ได้เลย”

 

 

 

“ไม่มีอะไรที่จีโฮทำไม่ได้หรอก คนเก่- …”

 

 

 

“ไม่เลยพี่ยงกุก” นิ้วชี้เรียวยาวแตะจรดริมฝีปากของคนโตกว่า หวังให้อีกฝ่ายหยุดคำพูดไว้ “จีโฮโคตรไม่เก่งเลย อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเรา”

 

 

 

“ถ้าจีโฮไม่ใช่คนเก่ง พี่ก็โคตรห่วยเลย”

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุกเก่งแล้วไงที่ทำให้จีโฮรักได้ขนาดนี้”

 

 

 

“แต่จีโฮ” ยงกุกดึงมือที่แตะอยู่ที่ริมฝีปากตัวเองออก ก่อนเอ่ยเรียกอีกฝ่ายเสียงเบา “พี่ไม่อยากให้จีโฮต้องมาเสียเวลากับคนอย่างพี่แล้ว”

 

 

 

“สองปีที่เราไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันมันเสียเวลามากกว่าอีก พี่ยงกุก”

 

 

 

“แต่จีโฮก็ผ่านมันมาได้”

 

 

 

“ฝืนแทบตาย ไม่มีวันไหนที่มีความสุขเลย”

 

 

 

“แม้แต่ตอนที่คบกับเธอน่ะหรือ?”

 

 

 

อูจีโฮถอนหายใจเมื่อได้ยินชื่อของบุคคลที่สามอีกครั้ง “อย่าพูดถึงมันเลย จีโฮนับว่ามันเป็นแค่ความผิดพลาดครั้งหนึ่งของชีวิตเท่านั้น”

 

 

 

“ทำไมล่ะ?”

 

 

 

“คยองบอกให้ลองคบเพื่อเริ่มต้นใหม่ แต่ยิ่งนานไปยิ่งรู้ว่ามันไม่เวิร์คเลย สงสารเธอด้วยที่จู่ๆต้องมาโดนจีโฮใช้เป็นเครื่องมือเพื่อลืมพี่ โดยที่ไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรด้วย”

 

 

 

“แล้วจีโฮไม่อยากลองเริ่มต้นใหม่ดูหรือ?”

 

 

 

“ลองแล้วไง ถึงรู้ว่าทำไม่ได้เลย” อูจีโฮขยับตัวเข้าแนบชิด เบียดกายแนบแน่นจนแทบจะรวมร่างกับอีกฝ่าย “เพราะพี่ยงกุกทำให้จีโฮกลัวไปหมดแล้ว กลัวว่าถ้าเริ่มต้นใหม่มันจะจบไม่สวย จีโฮไม่อยากเจ็บเหมือนตอนนั้นแล้ว ทนไม่ได้แล้ว เหมือนจะตายเลย”

 

 

 

“พูดแบบนี้พี่ยิ่งรู้สึกผิด เกลียดตัวเองที่ทำให้เราต้องเป็นแบบนี้” แววตาเศร้าสร้อยของบังยงกุกทำให้จีโฮต้องรีบพูดขึ้น

 

 

 

“จีโฮเริ่มต้นใหม่กับใครไม่ได้แล้ว ถ้าไม่ใช่พี่ยงกุก ถึงจะดูโง่มากแต่ก็ยังรอพี่อยู่ตลอด รอถึงวันที่เราจะเริ่มต้นใหม่กันอีกครั้ง”

 

 

 

“แต่พี่กลัว กลัวไปหมดเลยจีโฮ กลัวว่าพี่จะทำเราเสียใจ กลัวว่าพี่จะรักษาเราไว้ไม่ได้อีก”

 

 

 

“สิ่งที่พี่ยงกุกกลัวมันคือเรื่องของอนาคตทั้งนั้น” อูจีโฮดึงมืออีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาจับไว้ ลูบมันเบาๆเหมือนต้องการย้ำเตือนว่าอีกฝ่ายยังมีเขาอยู่ตรงนี้ “แต่นี่มันคือปัจจุบัน พี่ยงกุกอย่ากลัวเรื่องที่มันยังมาไม่ถึงได้หรือเปล่า?”

 

 

 

บังยงกุกเม้มปาก เขาเงียบ ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะพูดอะไรออกไป

 

 

 

“หรือถ้าพี่ยงกุกกลัว ก็คิดได้ไหมว่าพี่ยงกุกมีจีโฮอยู่เสมอ จีโฮจะช่วยให้พี่ยงกุกผ่านมันไปให้ได้ จะไม่มีวันทิ้งไปไหน”

 

 

 

คำพูดของอูจีโฮทำให้เขาน้ำตารื้น

 

 

 

ก่อนจะเอ่ยถามตัวเองในใจอีกครั้ง ว่าเขาคู่ควรที่จะได้รับความรักจากคนคนนี้จริงๆงั้นหรือ

 

 

 

อูจีโฮที่สวยงาม กลับต้องแตกสลายลงด้วยน้ำมือเขา

 

 

 

แล้วเขาจะยังมีหน้ากลับไปยืนเคียงข้างอีกฝ่ายอีกครั้งจริงๆหรือ?

 

 

 

“ถ้าพี่ยงกุกยังไม่พร้อมก็ไม่เป็นไร แต่ตอนนี้จีโฮอยากรู้แค่อย่างเดียว”

 

 

 

น้ำเสียงและสายตาจริงจังของอูจีโฮทำให้บังยงกุกรู้สึกหวั่นใจเล็กน้อย เมื่อไม่สามารถคาดเดาได้ว่าคำถามของอีกฝ่ายจะเป็นเรื่องอะไร

 

 

 

“พี่ยงกุกรักจีโฮอยู่หรือเปล่า?” คำถามของอูจีโฮนั้นตอบง่าย แต่พูดออกไปยากเหลือเกิน เมื่อคำว่ารักนั้นมันไม่ใช่ทุกอย่างในชีวิตของพวกเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

 

 

ในตอนที่ชีวิตมีทั้งภาระหน้าที่ จึงมิอาจปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกขึ้นมาควบคุมทุกอย่างได้อีกต่อไป

 

 

 

หนทางตอนนี้มันยากกว่าในตอนนั้นหลายสิบเท่า

 

 

 

แล้วคนขี้ขลาด คนห่วยแตกอย่างบังยงกุกนั้นพร้อมแล้วจริงๆหรือที่จะกลับไปดูแลอูจีโฮเหมือนเคย?

 

 

 

แต่ดูเหมือนว่าอูจีโฮจะรู้ทันความคิดที่วนเวียนอยู่ในหัวของอีกฝ่าย คนเด็กกว่าจึงเอ่ยขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง “พูดมาแค่ว่าตอนนี้พี่ยงกุกรักจีโฮหรือเปล่า สมมติว่าวันนี้เป็นวันสุดท้ายของโลกใบนี้ มันจะไม่มีวันพรุ่งนี้ จะไม่มีอนาคตอีกแล้ว จีโฮอยากรู้แค่คำเดียว ว่าพี่ยงกุกยังรักจีโฮอยู่มั้ย”

 

 

 

ถ้าเราจะได้อยู่ด้วยกันเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

 

 

 

ถ้าเราจะได้พูดคำนั้นให้กันและกันฟังเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

 

 

 

ถ้าหากเราทิ้งทุกอย่าง ทิ้งอดีต ทิ้งอนาคต ทิ้งภาระ ทิ้งหน้าที่ ทิ้งโลกทั้งใบไว้ข้างหลัง เหลือเพียงแค่เรา แค่เราสองคนที่อยู่อยู่ด้วยกันในตอนนี้

 

 

 

อูจีโฮจะยังมีสิทธิ์ได้ฟังคำนั้นจากบังยงกุกอยู่หรือเปล่า

 

 

 

แม้ว่าจะไม่มั่นใจในคำตอบ แต่ก็จะขอลองเสี่ยง

 

 

 

เพราะถ้าคำตอบออกมาเป็นอย่างที่อูจีโฮต้องการ

 

 

 

แม้จะเป็นชั่วชีวิต อูจีโฮก็รอบังยงกุกได้เสมอ

 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลาย พลางเม้มปากรอคำตอบอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ

 

 

 

ท่าทีนั้นทำให้บังยงกุกอดยิ้มบางออกมาไม่ได้

 

 

 

เขาเลื่อนมือขึ้นไป จับใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายแผ่วเบา ก่อนจะค่อยๆไล้มาที่ปลายคาง นิ้วหัวแม่มือยื่นขึ้นไปกดลงบนริมฝีปากที่เม้มอยู่ให้คลายออก

 

 

 

ก่อนจะเอ่ยพูดคำรักหวาน หวานเหมือนตอนที่ได้ยินครั้งแรกเมื่อหกปีที่แล้ว หวานจนร่างในอ้อมกอดอ่อนปวกเปียก รู้สึกเหมือนจะล้มแม้ว่าจะยังนอนอยู่บนเตียง

 

 

 

“รักครับ ไม่มีวันไหนที่ไม่รักเลย” ก่อนที่เรียวปากจะประทับลงกับส่วนเดียวกันของอีกคน พิสูจน์ความความรู้สึกในใจที่มีตลอดมา และจะมีตลอดไป โดยไม่ต้องใช้คำพูดใดๆอีกเลย

 

 

 

 

 

 

END. (for now, TBC. later)


End file.
